Jinx II : Suicidal Miracles
by Cinderblocks
Summary: As you can see, by the title, this can get very depressing. If you're triggered by suicide, cutting, break ups, teen pregnancies, ect., please do not read this fic. ; ALSO, please read the first fic because if you don't you will be SO CONFUSED. I'm not kidding. Byeee :D
1. Chapter 1 - Lips and Body Heat

**Jinx II: Suicidal Miracles**

**Author's Note: Yay! They're finally in high school. They're sophomores now. I skipped Freshman cause' I'm a rebel. Anyways, enjoy reading and also if you haven't read the first fic, I recommend you do, because if you don't you will be as confused as my dog when I poke him while he's sleeping. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 - Lips and Body Heat**

Midori sat under the oak tree with Kenny along her side. Midori glanced behind the tree, and stared at the lake as it glistened in the moonlight. She turned back around and looked at Kenny as he lied down beside her. Midori began playing with a small strand of her light brown hair.

Midori was wearing a light blue sweater with dark blue buttons. Underneath she had a white tank top. She also had high waisted shorts along with black high-topped Converse. Kenny was wearing his orange parka with a white t-shirt underneath. He also had his blue denim jeans and regular black Converse. Midori continued playing with her hair and looked over at Kenny.

"How long do you think until they let Savannah out?" asked Midori.

"I don't know," Kenny started, "but I think staying in a mental institute for two years might've changed her."

A few silent moments went by.

"Jesus Christ. We never found out who she was talking about either. I can't believe they won't even let us visit her!" exclaimed Midori.

"It's, probably for the best.." responded Kenny.

Kenny sat up and stared at the starry sky. He looked at all the stars as they glowed softly in the midnight blue sea. Kenny glanced over at Midori as she continued twiddling the strand of hair.

"Hey, Midori?" began Kenny.

"Yeah?" responded Midori, looking at the sky.

"What happens if, I'm still alive and everyone I love is dead?" asked Kenny.

Midori's eyes widened. She stopped playing with her hair and looked over at Kenny.

"Why are you asking me that?" questioned Midori.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared, and I'm afraid of being alone." sighed Kenny.

Midori chuckled, "Stop over thinking it. Just enjoy life while you can."

Midori tussled Kenny's blonde hair and Kenny quickly pulled away. He snickered and smiled. Kenny lied back down. Midori lied down next to him and rested her head on his chest. A minute or two of silence passed.

"I hope she still remembers me." Midori spoke, her voice shaky.

"How could she forget?" asked Kenny.

"Think about it. People filling your head with lies that are big enough to keep voices out of it." replied Midori.

"I don't know, Midori. You're pretty unforgettable." stated Kenny.

"You're so cheesy." giggled Midori.

"Well you know, 'Cheese' is my middle name." Kenny snickered.

Midori smiled and continued staring at the stars. She then sat up and looked back at Kenny.

"What?" questioned Kenny.

"Nothing." chuckled Midori.

"You know, you look stunning in the moonlight." Kenny complimented, winking.

"It's hard to believe you used to be so perverted. Now you're a cheesy seducer." teased Midori

Kenny smiled and sat up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, causing Midori to blush. The two of them then leaned in and began kissing each other tenderly in the moonlight. Soon enough, they were both lying down, connecting lips and exchanging body heat.

After what felt like forever, the two of them quickly got dressed. Kenny awkwardly sat next to Midori, and scratched his head. Midori's face was flushed, and she was sweating.

"Did that really just happened?" Kenny asked.

Midori couldn't speak. She was sweating, and her face was red. Midori glanced over at Kenny. Kenny looked back. She gave him a worried look, and couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenny.

"No! No I am not!" exclaimed Midori. "We just had sex without a fucking condom! What the hell were we thinking?!"

"We were thinking?" questioned Kenny.

"You fucking prick." mumbled Midori.

"It was pretty nice though." Kenny teased.

Midori glared at him. She pulled out her pistol from her shorts' pocket and shot him.

Kenny woke up breathing rapidly.

"Dammit Midori!" groaned Kenny.

Midori sat there crossed armed scowling at the sky.

"Stupid asshole." Midori spoke. "If you're gonna have sex with me at least wear a damn condom."

"I didn't have any." stated Kenny from behind.

"You know, you're an asshole!" exclaimed Midori.

"Lecture me all you want Mom. That won't stop me from wanting more." teased Kenny.

Midori yelled, "Are you fucking kidding me?! You're gonna call me Mom right after we had sex?! That's fucking disgusting!"

Midori stood up and threw her pistol towards the lake. She screamed and began walking back and forth. Kenny looked at her as she began freaking out.

"You just had to be a pervert. You couldn't have been a cute, smart guy. You just had to be stupid and pervy." mumbled Midori.

"Insulting me won't make things better you know." Kenny spoke.

"Shut up!" yelled Midori.

Kenny flinched and continued staring.

"Okay okay. It'll be fine. My dad won't have to know about this. Neither will Kim, and especially Savannah." began Midori. "Don't forget about Connor you idiot, he'll kill him."

"Are you talking to yourself?" questioned Kenny.

"I can lie to them right? Yes of course. Can I? Indeed you can you fucking idiot." continued Midori.

Kenny sighed and stood up. Midori then stopped talking to herself. She threw a violent glare at Kenny. Kenny froze.

"And you, you're such a douche. You cheated on Savannah!" scolded Midori.

"And you, you did it with me." reminded Kenny.

"Dammit!" groaned Midori.

Midori sat down next to the tree and hugged her knees.

"The grossest thing is that we did it under this tree." sighed Midori.

"We're real classy aren't we." chuckled Kenny as he sat down next to her.

"Don't mention this to anyone. If my dad found out, he'd kill me, and if Connor found out, he'd kill you, twice." stated Midori.

"Can't blame him. Who wouldn't wanna protect a gorgeous girl like you?" questioned Kenny.

Midori blushed and looked over at him, "Well it's nice to know you think I'm gorgeous."

Kenny smiled. Midori smiled back, but then frowned.

"Wait a minute. No! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" exclaimed Midori. "You're a cheater!"

"Don't you mean a cheetah? Cause I did it so fast." teased Kenny.

Midori's eyes widened. Her whole face turned red.

"You cheesy bastard." sighed Midori.

"If I'm so cheesy how about you be a nacho and take a dip inside me?" Kenny teased.

Kenny then kissed her on the cheek. Midori groaned.

"You jerk. You're lucky I can't stay mad at you," she said.

Kenny smirked. Midori scowled and lied down against the cool grass. She turned away from Kenny. Kenny lied down as well and turned away from her. He looked at the moon resting in the sky. He slowly closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, under the starry night sky with the girl who always made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - Matthew

**Chapter 2 - Matthew**

Kenny slowly opened his eyes. He then noticed an arm resting against him. He slightly turned and saw Midori sleeping peacefully. He smiled and got comfortable, he didn't wanna wake her up. He faced the sun as it sat in the pinkish yellow sky. The shade from the oak tree covered the two as they rested against the grass. Midori then clutched Kenny against her. Kenny blushed and froze. Midori's arm was wrapped around his stomach.

"Uh, Midori." spoke Kenny.

Midori quietly groaned.

"If you hug me any tighter, you're gonna choke me." stated Kenny.

Midori then hugged Kenny tighter, causing him to cough.

"Jerk." Midori mumbled.

Kenny pulled away and Midori sat up. She rubbed her eyes. Kenny pulled out his phone from his jeans' pocket and turned it on.

"It's seven a.m." announced Kenny.

"You know, during Spring Break you're supposed to sleep in." groaned Midori.

"And get drunk, go to parties, the beach..." listed Kenny.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm not drinking, parties are pointless, and the beach is for tan people." sighed Midori.

"It's also for people with nice bodies, like you." complimented Kenny.

"Are you gonna do this every time we talk?!" exclaimed Midori.

"It depends, are you enjoying it?" asked Kenny, winking.

Midori's face got red, "N-no! It's annoying!"

Kenny then got closer to Midori. He hugged her. Midori blushed and awkwardly hugged him back.

He then whispered in her ear, "You're enjoying this aren't you."

Midori gasped, "Fuck off Kenny!"

Midori pushed him away. Kenny winked at Midori. Midori groaned and looked away. She then got a worried look. It grew silent.

"Is it weird that I keep wondering how Savannah's doing?" questioned Midori.

"Nope, you're just curious." replied Kenny.

"I just wanna see her." sighed Midori.

"Then let's go see her," said Kenny.

"Have you forgotten that they won't let us visit her?" asked Midori.

"No, I mean sneak in." responded Kenny.

"What?!" exclaimed Midori. "What if we get caught?!"

"I'll take the blame." offered Kenny. "You're already in enough trouble with us doing it."

"Doing it?" asked Midori. "Oh.. never mind."

Kenny smiled and stood up and offered Midori his hand. She took it, and Kenny pulled her up.

"Are we really gonna break into a mental institute?" questioned Midori.

"Yup." Kenny responded.

The two of them began walking towards the Mental Hospital, that Savannah was being held in.

They finally arrived. They both stood in front of the mental institute.

"Well Cheesy, what do we do now?" asked Midori.

Kenny looked around.

"We go in." replied Kenny.

Kenny began walking and Midori followed. They entered the hospital and saw a blonde woman sitting at the desk. She was wearing a white nurse gown, with a white hat. She also had her hair tied into a low bun and bright red lipstick.

"Can I help you?" questioned the woman.

Her voice was fierce, and it sounded like she was having a bad day.

"May we see patient, Palms, Savannah?" asked Kenny.

"That patient is not allowed to have visitors that are under the age of eighteen." responded the woman, glaring at Midori and Kenny.

"I am eighteen, this is my sister." lied Kenny.

"I need an I.D to prove that sir." the woman groaned.

"Bitch." mumbled Midori.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna have to ask the two of you to leave!" exclaimed the woman.

Kenny and Midori walked out of there.

"You really had to call her a bitch?" Kenny questioned.

"Yes, she was being a bitch. So I called her one." responded Midori, forcing a smile.

Kenny sighed. Midori crossed her arms.

"What's next genius?" asked Midori.

Kenny smirked and looked over at Midori. Midori's eyes widened.

"What are you planning Kenny.." questioned Midori.

Kenny didn't reply, instead he walked back into the hospital. Midori groaned and followed him. Kenny walked up to the nurse.

"I made it clear that you aren't allowed to visit the patient." stated the nurse.

Kenny put his arms on the desk and leaned close to her. The nurse's eyes widened, and she slightly blushed.

"Do I have to beg?" asked Kenny, looking at her with a seductive face.

The woman didn't respond. She gulped and continued staring at Kenny.

_Are you serious.. _Midori thought.

_Yup. _thought Kenny.

Midori crossed her arms and glared at the woman. The woman was completely hypnotized by Kenny.

"Hey," began Kenny, "can you be a sweetheart and tell us where Savannah Palms' room is?"

"Yes! Of course!" exclaimed the woman.

The woman quickly got a piece of paper and wrote down numbers. She offered the paper to Kenny. Kenny took it out of her hands and winked. The nurse's face turned red and she plopped into her chair stunned by Kenny. Kenny linked his arm with Midori's. Midori rolled her eyes and the two of them entered an elevator. Before Kenny pushed a button he looked at the note:

_Sixth Floor Room 611_

Kenny looked up and pressed '6'. He looked at the woman staring at him dreamily. She sighed and waved good-bye.

"Fucking idiot." scoffed Midori.

"Jealous?" asked Kenny.

"No," said Midori in a stern voice.

Kenny smiled. The two of them waited as the elevator slowly moved up. Midori slightly shivered, it was freezing.

"Why are hospitals always so cold?" Midori questioned.

"I think it's cause the cool air keeps patients calm." replied Kenny.

The elevator finally stopped, and its doors slowly opened. The two of them came across an empty hallway. It was silent, it felt unreal. Midori and Kenny exited the elevator and walked into the empty hallway.

"Hey look." spoke Midori.

Midori pointed at plaques on the wall, stating the room number and the patients' name.

"Those thingies have the name and room number on it." stated Midori.

"Thingies? You mean plaques genius." replied Kenny.

"Oh so that's what they're called.." mumbled Midori.

Kenny snickered and Midori smiled. They came across room '611'. Midori put her hand on the door handle, and froze. Kenny waited for her to open the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Kenny.

"I'm scared, what if she isn't the same?" questioned Midori, taking her hand off the handle.

"Life's all about taking risks." reassured Kenny. "It'll be okay."

Midori took a deep breath and nodded. She once again put her hand on the door handle, and slowly turned it. She opened the door. They saw Savannah with her hair tied into a pony tail. She was wearing black make-up all around her eyes. She also had a white nightgown on with white leggings. Savannah was staring at the wall scratching her hands.

"Savannah?" Midori spoke.

Savannah quickly looked over with her eyes widened.

"Midori?" Savannah questioned. "Kenny? What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came to see you." replied Midori.

Midori and Kenny stepped into the room and stood close to Savannah. Savannah's eyes were full of water.

"What's wrong?" asked Midori.

"I keep hearing his voice. It's haunting me, and it won't get out of my head." sniffled Savannah.

"Who's voice?" questioned Kenny.

"Matthew's." Savannah responded.

Midori and Kenny glanced at each other, then back at Savannah.

"Who's Matthew?" asked Kenny.

"He's my brother." replied Savannah, staring at a wall.

"No, Connor is your brother." corrected Midori.

"No. Matthew is my real brother. I was adopted by Kim." stated Savannah.

"Then who are you real parents?" asked Midori.

"I don't remember their first names, but my actual last name was 'Hamilton'." answered Savannah. "The name 'Savannah' wasn't my real name either, sadly, I can't remember my actual first name.."

"What happened to Matthew?" Midori questioned, walking towards Savannah.

Savannah bit her lip and got a worried look.

"You're not gonna like what you hear." started Savannah. "I killed him."


	3. Chapter 3 - Painful Confessions

**Chapter 3 - Painful Confessions**

Midori and Kenny's eyes widened. Savannah continued looking at the wall.

"I pushed him into our pool. I thought he could swim, since I saw mom and dad do it all the time." sighed Savannah. "He ended up drowning, and it was all my fault. I killed my own twin brother."

Savannah's eyes were full of water, and a few tear drops slid down her cheek. She took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. She sat down and stared outside.

"Wait a minute, you said he's dead?" asked Midori.

"Yup." Savannah sniffled.

Midori smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were light blue with a soft glow around them. She looked around the room and saw Matthew. He was sitting next to Savannah with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Matthew had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black cardigan. He also had grayish-tan jeans. He was also wearing Converse, and a few bracelets on his right wrist. Tears were running from his face, and since he was dead, he had a light blue tint.

"Matthew?" Midori spoke.

Matthew looked up, shocked. He stood up and looked at Midori. He then walked up to her, and stood in front of her.

"You can see me?" questioned Matthew.

Midori gulped and nodded. Matthew smiled and reached inside his jeans' pocket. He pulled out a necklace with a silver chain, and an aqua gem. Matthew handed it to Midori.

"What do I do with this?" Midori asked.

"Give it to her." commanded Matthew.

Midori closed her eyes and they once again, a dark brown. She then walked over to Savannah, who was looking down at her feet. Midori offered the necklace to Savannah. Savannah's eyes widened, and she stared at the necklace.

"I've seen this necklace before. It was mom's.." stated Savannah.

Savannah took the necklace and examined it. She then put it over her head, and let it plop onto her neck. She then shut her eyes and held her head as if she had a horrid headache.

"Oh my god.." whispered Savannah. "Gracie Hamilton. Gracie Hamilton!"

"Who?" questioned Kenny.

"Me!" exclaimed Savannah. "My actual name is Gracie Hamilton! My mom was named Jenna Harper Hamilton, and my dad was Derek Hamilton!"

Savannah looked around the room and smiled.

"Matthew," said Savannah.

Matthew slowly appeared in the room. He was smiling and crying tears of joy. Savannah ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Savannah then stopped hugging him.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Savannah. "I didn't mean it! I thought you could swim, and I just wanted to have fun and-"

"Gracie, it's fine." reassured Matthew. "We were only five, and you didn't know. I forgave you a long time ago, but you never forgave yourself, which is why I was never at peace."

"But now you are right?" asked Savannah.

Matthew nodded and wiped his tears. He then went up to Midori and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." Matthew thanked, smiling.

Kenny scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"No problem." stated Midori.

Matthew then began slowly fading, and then disappeared.

"Can I leave now?" asked Savannah.

"I don't know if I can seduce the nurse upfront to the point where she'll let you out." spoke Kenny.

"Seduce? What?!" exclaimed Savannah.

"It's kind of a long story," Midori said.

"Speaking of stories, what do we call you now?" asked Kenny.

"That's not even.. the same topic.. wow." began Savannah. "Anyways, I don't really care, I'm kinda more used to 'Savannah' though."

"Then Savannah it is!" exclaimed Kenny. "Alright let's leave before something bad happens."

Kenny walked to the door and opened it. He walked out with Midori and Savannah following. They all walked to the elevator and entered. Kenny pushed the number '1' button. Savannah played with her necklace while Midori twiddled her thumbs. The elevator slowly moved down, floor by floor. It finally stopped and automatically opened its doors. Savannah, Midori, and Kenny all exited the elevator. Kenny walked up to the front desk.

The nurse blushed and smiled.

_Go go go. _Kenny thought.

"Let's go." whispered Midori.

Savannah nodded and the two began walking. Kenny suggestively winked at the nurse.

"Is it wrong for me to actually want to kiss you right now?" asked the nurse.

_It is cause' I'm not legal.. _thought Kenny

_Stop seducing her and get out here. _Midori thought.

"No, cause I'm so irresistible." replied Kenny, smirking.

The nurse then began leaning in.

_Shit shit shit Mom help! I need an adult! _thought Kenny.

_Dammit, Kenny! _Midori thought.

Midori walked back in. She then loudly, cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, bitch. Can you not?" scolded Midori, glaring at her.

The nurse opened her eyes and scowled at Midori. She opened her mouth, but then was interrupted by Kenny.

"Sorry hon, but I must leave now. I'll call you, even though I don't have your number." stated Kenny. "But I'll contact you, somehow."

Midori grabbed Kenny by his shirt collar and began dragging him out. Savannah waited outside with her hands held behind her back.

_Gracie Gracie Gracie.. _she thought.

Midori and Kenny then came outside. Midori let go of Kenny's collar.

"Ow, geeze." mumbled Kenny, rubbing his neck.

Midori crossed her arms and looked away. Savannah yawned and then leaned against Midori.

"I'm tired." yawned Savannah.

"Kenny, carry her home." commanded Midori.

"What?!" exclaimed Kenny. "Why me?!"

"Cause' you're her _boyfriend _and you're strong enough." responded Midori.

"But-" began Kenny.

Savannah then spread out her arms and began falling backwards. Kenny's eyes widened, and before she fell, he caught her.

"Dangit." complained Kenny.

Savannah smiled. Midori began walking while Kenny followed, carrying Savannah.

They finally arrived at the house. Midori opened the door and Kenny walked in. Midori looked at a clock hanging on the wall. Eight o' clock. Kenny tip-toed up the stairs, carrying Savannah, who was sleeping. Midori followed. She opened the door to Savannah's room. Kenny walked in and gently set Savannah on her bed. He quietly walked out.

Midori went over to her room and walked in. Kenny followed.

"Should we tell her?" asked Midori.

"Tell who what?" questioned Kenny.

"Tell Savannah that we had.. sex." mumbled Midori.

Kenny bit his lip and looked around the room, "If it's what you want."

"I wanna tell her," Midori started, "but at the same time, I don't wanna lose my best friend."

"Which one?" asked Kenny.

"Savannah." stated Midori. "We're still friends you idiot."

"No, we're in an open relationship." Kenny replied. "We're not dating, but we kiss and crap."

Midori looked at Kenny, unamused, "Really?"

"Yup!" exclaimed Kenny.

Midori shushed Kenny.

"People are sleeping idiot." scolded Midori.

Connor stood in the hallway, listening to their conversation.

_Getting dirty are we? _Connor thought.

Connor walked in the room and crossed his arms. Midori and Kenny froze. Connor eyed the two of them and glared.

"You guys kiss and crap?" echoed Connor.

"Oh well you know..-" began Midori.

"And you cheated on Savannah? With her sister?" asked Connor in an annoyed tone.

Kenny smiled sheepishly, "Yes?"

Connor scowled at Kenny and began walking up to him. Midori stepped in front of him

"No no no no!" exclaimed Midori. "It was my fault!"

"Midori you had sex." reminded Connor. "With a guy who was in a relationship."

"I was in the heat of the moment." sighed Midori.

"Yeah, but really?!" asked Connor.

"Plus he's really cute." whispered Midori.

"I knew it." spoke Kenny.

"Shut up." commanded Midori.

Connor let out an annoyed sigh. He looked down and covered his face with his hands.

"Please tell me you idiots used protection." mumbled Connor.

Midori and Kenny glanced at each other and remained silent. Connor looked up with his eyes widened.

"You little shit." groaned Connor, grinding his teeth.

Connor jumped towards Kenny, but Midori pulled him away, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Connor, please stop!" Midori begged.

Connor stood up and clean himself off.

"Fine." agreed Connor. "You, get out of my fucking house."

Kenny walked out of the room. Midori stood there awkwardly waiting for more lecturing.

"Midori, go buy some damn birth control pills." commanded Connor. "I don't want you having kids at sixteen."

Midori nodded and Connor walked out.

"Dammit." sighed Midori. "Why did I have to be such an idiot?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Consuming Guilt

**Chapter 4 - Consuming Guilt**

Two months passed by. Midori leaned against her locker, clutching her binder against her chest. She was wearing her regular summer outfit. She looked at the students walking past her, and chatting with their friends. Savannah then came walking by, holding a few books in her arms.

Savannah was wearing a green sweater dress. She had blue leggings with heart cut-outs on each knee. She was also wearing dark green Toms. Savannah's hair was tied into two pigtails, resting on her chest. She also had her necklace that Matthew gave to her, hanging from her neck.

She glanced at Midori then quickly looked away, her face full of pain. Midori bit her lip and looked down at her feet. Midori was then greeted by Kenny.

"Is she still mad at you?" questioned Kenny.

"Obviously." replied Midori. "I knew she'd be pissed if she found out."

"It'll be fine. She can't hold a grudge for that long." reassured Kenny.

Midori glanced at Savannah, shoving her books into her locker, "Yeah, but it hurts to know that I've caused her so much pain."

Savannah then walked away. She walked through the hallway alone ignoring everyone near her. Savannah then, literally, bumped into Craig.

"S-sorry." apologized Savannah, her voice soft.

"Whatever." responded Craig.

Craig wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Savannah smiled and blushed.

"Tough day?" asked Craig.

"Tough life." corrected Savannah.

Craig smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The two of them walked down the hallways chatting.

Midori continued leaning against her locker. Kenny stood there wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He also had his normal, old, beat up black Converse. Midori let out an annoyed sigh.

"What's up?" Kenny questioned.

"I hate Craig." groaned Midori. "I mean he's such an asshole and Savannah's so sweet and adorable. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, you're gorgeous and rich, and I'm a poor idiot," said Kenny.

"You're not an idiot." replied Midori. "You're actually getting better grades than me."

"Yeah, and why is that?" asked Kenny.

"Cause homework is evil." sighed Midori. "Anyways, I think Savannah's just dating him to piss me off."

"Maybe. She was pretty pissed off when we started dating." responded Kenny.

"Yeah! But that's different! I didn't wanna piss her off. I legit like you." Midori stated. "I bet Craig is in on it."

"I don't know Midori. The way he looks at her doesn't make me think he is faking it." replied Kenny.

Midori groaned. She stopped leaning against the locker and walked into the girls' restroom.

Savannah continued walking down the hallways, holding Craig's hand. They were then interrupted by Clyde.

"Dude, dude! Tweek brought fireworks and is gonna light them up behind the school!" exclaimed Clyde.

"Oh sweet!" cheered Craig. "I'll be back."

Savannah nodded. She watched as Craig and Clyde began running, and eventually disappeared. She stood alone and leaned against the wall.

"Hey!" spoke a voice.

Savannah looked around and saw a girl with dark brown hair. She had blue eyes and light pink lip gloss. The girl was wearing a cheerleading outfit. She had her hair tied up in a high pony tail. Her hands were crossed and she was tapping her fingers against her tan skin.

"Can I help you?" questioned Savannah.

"Savannah right? The name's Kara. K-A-R-A," said Kara.

"Oh that's nice." responded Savannah. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop hanging out with Craig." scoffed Kara.

"He's my boyfriend.." Savannah stated.

"Right right," started Kara, "then dump him. Because I've been after him since Freshman year. I don't want some idiot ruining it."

"I really don't care. Your loss." mumbled Savannah.

Kara scowled and pushed Savannah down to the floor.

"Hey! What the hell?!" exclaimed Savannah.

"I'll make you wish you never, ever, met Craig." threatened Kara. "You better dump him if you know what's best for you, bitch."

Savannah's eyes widened. Kara began walking away. Savannah slowly got up and rubbed her arm.

_Skank. _thought Savannah.

Kenny shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets.

"How long do you think until they break up?" asked Kenny.

"I'll give them another week." responded Midori.

"How long do you think until we break up?" Kenny asked.

"What?!" exclaimed Midori, her face horrified.

"I'm kidding." chuckled Kenny. "Unless you dump me, we'll be dating for a while."

"That wasn't funny." Midori mumbled.

Midori then got a sickening feeling. She dropped her binder and ran into the girls' restroom, which was conviently next to her locker. She violently threw up. Midori was breathing rapidly. She wiped her eyes and pushed the handle on the toilet. She exited the stall and washed her face. Midori then exited the bathroom.

Kenny was holding her binder. He offered it to Midori, and she grabbed it from his hands.

"Thanks." thanked Midori.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" questioned Kenny. "That's like the third time you threw up, this week!"

Midori shrugged and sat down. She leaned against her lockers and took deep breathes. Kenny put his right hand on his hip.

"What if-" began Kenny.

"No." Midori interrupted. "I took fucking pills."

"Yeah but, those pills aren't one-hundred percent effective." Kenny stated.

"Kenny." spoke Midori.

"Yeah?" responded Kenny.

"Shut up." groaned Midori.

Kenny smiled and offered his hand to Midori. She took it, and he pulled her up. The bell then rang, and students began walking to their next class.

"God dammit," started Midori, "I have math next."

"Ha. I have multimedia." teased Kenny.

Midori sighed. Kenny kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Midori began walking to her math class.

School finally ended and kids dashed out of the school, eager to arrive home. Midori walked out feeling a piercing pain in her stomach. She walked slowly a tightly hugged her binder. Midori was then pushed down by the stampede of students. She quickly put her hands in her lap, hoping they wouldn't get stepped on. Suddenly a hand came in and grabbed her right arm.

It was a girl. She had a dirty blonde hair colour, and light brown eyes. She had applied winged eyeliner around her eyes. The girl also had her hair tied up in a low pony tail, with the tips black. She was wearing a faded red sweater with a white skirt. She also had white stockings and bright red sneakers.

"Thanks." Midori thanked.

"No problem." spoke the girl.

Her voice was soft and quiet. As if this was her first time speaking. Right next to her was a boy who also had dirty blonde hair. He had hazel eyes. The boy was wearing a grey sweater with black jeans, and old sneakers. He was holding Midori's binder. The boy offered it to her. Midori took it and smiled.

"Thank you." thanked Midori.

"You're welcome." replied the boy, his voice also soft and quiet.

"Oh! Uh..," began the girl, "my name is Nikki, and this is Cody. We're siblings, in case you couldn't tell."

"Oh nice." stated Midori. "Why are you guys wearing so much clothing when it's ninety degrees out?"

"Our seventh period classroom had its air conditioning on way too high." answered Nikki.

It then got silent, and awkward.

"We gotta go now." spoke Cody, looking away from Midori.

"Yeah." agreed Nikki.

"Okay, bye," said Midori.

Nikki and Cody just left with no good-byes what so ever. Midori stood there with only a handful of students around her. She took a deep breath and began walking home.

Savannah continued walking down the sidewalk, with Craig along her side.

"So how was the firework show?" questioned Savannah.

"It kinda sucked. But Tweek kinda burned himself, that was the only interesting thing that happened though." replied Craig.

A few seconds of silence went by, "Hey Craig.."

"Yeah?" responded Craig.

"When you were gone this chick named Kara came and told me to dump you." stated Savannah. "Then she pushed me down and called me a.. bitch."

"What?!" exclaimed Craig. "She sounds like the bitch, and.. you're not gonna dump me are you?"

"No." replied Savannah.

"Good." sighed Craig.

Craig wrapped his arm around Savannah and put his hand just above her waist. Savannah blushed and bit her lip. She then pushed Craig away.

"What's wrong?" asked Craig.

"Is it wrong for us to not tell our parents we're together?" questioned Savannah.

"We're like Romeo and Juliet.. They'd never approve. Midori can't even look at us," began Craig, "besides, your brother would kill me."

Craig linked his arm with Savannah's. Savannah blushed. She went closer to Craig and began kissing him romantically. Craig was surprised at first, but then went along with it. Craig dropped his books and put his hands on her waist, while she rested her arms on his shoulders.

Midori finally arrived home. She was then greeted by Kim.

"Hello, Midori!" exclaimed Kim.

"Hey, Kim." responded Midori.

"Savannah hasn't come home yet have you seen her?" asked Kim. "She usually comes home before you."

"I haven't seen her," began Midori, "she's probably 'studying' at Craig's house."

"I think my little girl may have a crush on that boy, instead of studying with you she goes to him.." stated Kim in a dreamy voice. "It's still a bit late, could you go over to his house go pick her up?"

"Sure.." Midori mumbled.

She went up stairs and entered her room. She dropped her binder onto the floor. Midori reached under her bed and grabbed her pistol. She loaded it and shoved it in her shorts' pocket. She loosened her sweater a bit to cover the lump in the pocket.

Midori walked down stairs and saw Kim twiddling her thumbs.

"You remember where Craig's house is right?" Kim asked.

"Uh.." Midori stuttered.

"Oh that's okay, Connor will go with you." stated Kim.

Midori sharply inhaled, "Okay."

Connor popped out from underneath the kitchen counters, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You can take the car," said Kim, tossing the keys to Connor.

Connor caught them with one hand. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Be safe okay?" begged Kim.

"Don't worry about it." responded Connor.

Midori walked out and closed the door behind her. Connor walked over to the car and entered. It was a pure white car with shady windows. Midori walked over to the car and entered it as well. Connor started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. He began driving to Craig's house.

Midori twiddled her thumbs as the car drove smoothly on the concrete road. She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced out the window.

Midori then gulped and looked over at Connor, "Are you still pissed about.. you know..?"

"Hell yeah I'm pissed!" exclaimed Connor, keeping his eyes on the road. "How could you do that?! I mean seriously, Savannah your own sister."

"I know I know." repeated Midori. "I regret it. I really do. She's completely ignoring me, she can't even look at me."

"I can't blame her. You didn't even have the courage to tell her, I'm pretty sure that's what hurt her most." Connor stated.

"I just want her to forgive me." whispered Midori.

"How could she forgive you when you flirted with Kenny while they were dating, had unprotected sex with him, and now you're dating him?! What kind of sister are you?" lectured Connor.

"I'm a horrible one that's for sure." replied Midori.

Connor scoffed and continued driving. Midori looked out the window.

After several minutes of driving, they finally arrived at Craig's house. Connor parked the car and took out the keys.

"Go get Savannah." commanded Connor.

Midori opened the door and exited the car. She walked up the sidewalk and hopped the two steps. She then rang the door bell and patiently waited. A blonde woman in a green dress opened the door.

"Yes? Oh hello Midori." greeted the woman.

"Hi. Uh, Craig-" began Midori.

"Did he get into trouble again?!" yelled the woman. "Craig!"

"N-no!" exclaimed Midori. "I'm just looking for Savannah."

"Oh. Alright then. Craig!" screamed the woman. "Please come in."

Midori walked into the house and the woman shut the door behind her.

"You may go check if you want." offered the woman.

Midori nodded and walked down the hallway. She raised her hand and knocked on Craig's bedroom door. Craig opened the door with a stick of pocky in his mouth. Midori peeked over his shoulder and saw Savannah sitting on his bed with her shoes off. She had a bag of popcorn next to her and a laptop sitting on her legs.

"What do you want?" asked Craig.

"I'm here to pick up, Savannah." answered Midori.

"Fine." sighed Craig.

Savannah groaned and put the laptop on the bed. She grabbed her shoes from under the bed and quickly slid them on. She then grabbed the box of pocky.

She walked over to Craig and said, "I'm keeping the pocky."

"Okay." chuckled Craig.

Savannah walked past the both and them and went out the door. Midori glared at Craig and walked away. Savannah entered the car and took out a stick of pocky and stuck it in her mouth. Midori came and entered the car as well. Connor quickly started up the car and began driving back home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Discovering Us

**Chapter 5 - Discovering Us**

A week went by. It was Wednesday, June 17th, also known as the week before summer break. Midori lied down against the grass wearing a black t-shirt. She also was wearing stonewash shorts with black flats.

Kenny was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans. He was also wearing his regular black Converse shoes. His orange parka laid next to him.

The two stared at the faded light blue sky, attempting to count the stars that were barely noticeable. Midori then sat up and hugged her knees. Kenny look back at the lake and saw a family having a picnic.

"Hey, Kenny.." spoke Midori.

Kenny gave his attention to Midori, "What?"

"You know how we did things under this tree two months ago?" asked Midori.

"Yeah.." replied Kenny.

"I'm s-starting to get worried. I keep having m-morning sickness a-and I'm getting hungry a lot." stuttered Midori.

"Have you taken a test?" questioned Kenny, scooching closer to her.

"If I was seen in that pharmacy buying a pregnancy test, my reputation will once again, be ruined." stated Midori. "I gained it back when those two bitches moved away."

"I can go and buy it." offered Kenny. "Give me the money first."

"A boy buying a pregnancy test.. that's a first." chuckled Midori, reaching inside her pocket.

She pulled out a five dollar bill. Kenny took it and stood up.

"Imma wait here," said Midori.

After finally coming back, Kenny handed her the test.

"Now the cashier thinks I'm a weirdo." snickered Kenny.

"Wow." giggled Midori, taking the test.

She examined the box, and began reading the instructions. Kenny leaned over and read them as well.

"Ha, you have to pee in a cup." teased Kenny.

"Sick." groaned Midori. "Clearblue has lost some respect."

Midori put the box inside Kenny's parka's pocket.

"Why are you putting it in my pocket?!" exclaimed Kenny. "I'm not the one who's pregnant here."

"Shut up," started Midori, "we don't know if I'm pregnant yet, and I don't have a sweater to cover it."

"Why didn't you bring your sweater?" asked Kenny.

"Why did you bring yours? It's the beginning of summer and it's already close to one hundred degrees." sighed Midori.

Midori hugged her knees and looked up at the sky. Kenny stood up and leaned against the tree bark.

"Doesn't it bother you that I might be pregnant?" asked Midori. "With your kid?!"

"I don't really know how to respond to that.." replied Kenny.

Midori stood up and looked at him, "My dad would never want to see me again. He'd be pissed at the both of us! How could you not have a single worry?!"

"Because," began Kenny, "I kinda like the idea of having a kid that looks like me."

"I do too, but not at sixteen." complained Midori.

"What are the chances of you even being pregnant?" questioned Kenny.

"What are the chances of me killing you, right now?" asked Midori.

"I say zero. There are witnesses." teased Kenny, glancing at the family having a picnic.

"Damn you." groaned Midori.

Midori frowned and looked at the sky. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground. Kenny hugged her from behind.

"What if I am pregnant?" Midori questioned.

"We won't have to worry about money. Kim has a lot." reassured Kenny.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll get kicked out of the house." sighed Midori.

"If you do, you can always crash with me. Or Clyde since you two are related." Kenny responded.

"I don't like the idea of Terra being near babies. Hell, she could barely handle me."

It grew silent. Midori pulled away from Kenny. Kenny pick up his sweater and took out his phone.

"It's almost seven, I gotta go." spoke Kenny.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." stated Midori, still looking into the sunset.

Kenny walked away. Midori continued staring into the sunset and combed her fingers through her hair. She bit her lip and began walking home.

Kenny arrived home and was greeted by Karen.

"How was the last full week before summer break?" asked Karen.

"Great! I guess." responded Kenny.

"What happened?" questioned Karen, crossing her arms.

"Oh, nothing." replied Kenny, smiling.

Karen walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Kenny.

"Looking into your soul." teased Karen. "Did Stan fail the football game?"

"Yeah, you got me." Kenny responded.

"But that's not what's bothering you," began Karen, "It's something else."

As Karen went off into her own little world, Kenny snuck away and walked into his bedroom. He let out a relieved sigh. Karen then ran into his bedroom. Kenny opened his mouth, but before he could speak, she pulled out the pregnancy test.

"Who does this belong to?" asked Karen, smirking.

"Me. I bought it." replied Kenny.

"Why do you need it?" questioned Karen.

Kenny knew Karen would find out eventually, so he told her, "Because, Midori might be pregnant, with my kid."

"What!?" exclaimed Karen. "You had sex with Midori?!"

"Yeah yeah I know it was stupid." sighed Kenny.

"Uh yeah! It was stupid! I may get to be an aunt, which I've always wanted to be, but she's pregnant! At what, sixteen!" scolded Karen.

"Geez you sound just like her." groaned Kenny.

"Do you even have the money to pay for a baby?!" asked Karen.

"No, but her stepmom does." responded Kenny.

"Kenny, I love you, I do, but this has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done." Karen sighed. "But if she is, what are you gonna name it? Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Really?" asked Kenny.

"If it's a girl, name her Carol. If it's a boy, name him Jake. I really hope it's a girl. The name Carol is perfect." squealed Karen.

"Carol? I was thinking of Vanessa." replied Kenny.

"Yeah!...No." stated Karen.

Kenny chuckled. Karen slightly smiled and tossed the pregnancy test onto the bed. She then walked out of the room, leaving Kenny to think about the baby.

Midori lied down on her bed. The room was dark, with only a few rays of moonlight passing through the curtains. Midori was in a grey and white striped tank top with white, baggy pajama pants. She stared at her ceiling.

She glanced at her alarm clock. Eleven o' clock. Midori gulped and sat up. She then got the strangest feeling. Midori closed her eyes and opened them. Her eyes were light blue with a soft glow. Midori didn't see anything. She then shut her eyes, again, and they were now white with a glow around them. She saw Matthew with a halo over his head.

"Are you watching me sleep?" asked Midori.

"No, I'm watching over my family." responded Matthew.

"I thought you hated me." stated Midori.

"Why would I hate you?" questioned Matthew.

"I fucked up Savannah's life." sighed Midori. "Her boyfriend cheated on her with me, I started going out with him, and now I had unprotected sex with him and might be pregnant with his child."

"You may be a total idiot, but I can't hate family." chuckled Matthew.

Midori sighed and lied back down, her eyes still white. Matthew crossed his arms.

"You wanna know if you're pregnant or not?" offered Matthew.

"Please." begged Midori, sitting up.

Matthew walked closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked around the room. He then stood up and looked back at her.

"I am aren't I?" asked Midori, her voice shaky.

Matthew didn't say any words. He nodded. Midori shut her eyes and they returned to a dark brown. She began sobbing, quietly. She lied down against her bed, pulling her blanket over her body.

Midori then suddenly stopped crying. She quickly wiped her tears and threw the blanket off her. She shut her eyes and they, once again, became white with a soft glow.

"Matthew wait." spoke Midori.

Matthew was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked over at Midori.

"What?" asked Matthew.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" questioned Midori.

"Do you really wanna know?" questioned Matthew.

Midori nodded, "Yes."

"Girl." stated Matthew.

Midori took a deep breath. Matthew stopped leaning against the wall and walked near the window.

"Imma go back home now." Matthew spoke, looking back at Midori.

"Home?" asked Midori.

"It's in heaven." replied Matthew.

"Matt, I'm Jewish. I don't believe in heaven." responded Midori.

"Well, it exists," began Matthew, "and I like it. The arcades in there are fantastic."

"Arcades?!" exclaimed Midori.

"I'm kidding, you'll see how it looks like when you die." chuckled Matthew.

Suddenly, white feather-like, glowing wings grew from his back. He moved the curtain and hopped out.

"See ya!" Matthew yelled, as he flew into the sky.

Midori plopped back down onto her bed. She grabbed her blanket and hugged it. She shut her eyes and they returned to a dark brown color. Midori then closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Midori slowly opened her eyes. Rays of sunlight were lighting up her room. She looked over at her alarm clock. Ten o' clock. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Midori looked around the room and gulped.

"How the hell am I gonna tell my dad and Kim.." whispered Midori. "How am I gonna tell Kenny.."

Midori slowly got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a white cardigan. She also pulled out a pair of black jeans. Midori quickly changed, leaving her tank top on. She put the cardigan over the tank top. Midori then grabbed her high topped Converse shoes and put them on.

She combed her fingers through her hair as she opened the door. Midori looked around the empty hallways and heard a faint voice. The faint voice was Savannah, talking on the phone with Craig. Midori scoffed and walked downstairs.

She was greeted by Nathan who was watching television. Kim was cooking an omelet, which filled the room with a toasty scent.

"Morning, Midori. Do you want an omelet?" Kim offered.

"No thanks, imma go eat over at Kenny's." replied Midori.

"Again?" questioned Nathan.

"Nathan, leave the girl alone. She's obviously in love with that boy." teased Kim, giving her attention back to the stove.

"Yeah." Midori awkwardly chuckled.

Feeling awkward, Midori went out the door. She walked down to sidewalk, and off to Kenny's house.

Kenny slept in his bed peacefully. The rays of sunlight sparkled into his room, lighting it up.

"Kenny!" exclaimed Karen, opening his door, causing it to slam against the wall.

Kenny's eyes widened and he grew terrified, "What?!"

"Your girlfriend's here." stated Karen, smiling. "Don't do anything stupid."

Karen walked away and Midori stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here so early?" moaned Kenny.

"It's ten o' clock sleeping beauty.." responded Midori.

"That's so early.." complained Kenny, putting the sheets over his head.

Midori walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and watched Kenny. Midori grew nervous and felt as if she was getting pierced in the heart.

"K-Kenny," began Midori, her voice shaking, "I'm pregnant."

Kenny quickly got out of bed and walked over to her.

"What?!" exclaimed Kenny. "You haven't even taken the test!"

"Matthew told me, last night." replied Midori.

"Isn't he dead?" questioned Kenny.

"He's an angel. He was in my room last night watching over my family and I asked him." explained Midori. "He said I am. It's gonna be a girl."

Kenny put his hand on his forehead and slowly slid it to the back of his neck.

"Did you tell Kim and Nathan yet?" asked Kenny. "Connor? Savannah?"

"Nope. I figured the father has to know first." answered Midori, closing her eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" questioned Kenny.

It was silent. Midori opened her eyes and stopped leaning against the door. She then walked over to Kenny's bed.

"I need to stay with you." spoke Midori.

"They'd never approve." stated Kenny. "Besides, we can barely afford food for four people."

Midori opened her mouth, but was then interrupted by the door flying open. Karen fell on her stomach, and into the room. She looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey..," said Karen, still smiling.

"Where you eavesdropping?" asked Kenny.

"No!...yes." replied Karen.

"Great." sighed Midori, as she sat down on the bed.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Karen asked, smiling.

"I don't know if I'm even gonna have her." responded Midori.

"What?" gasped Karen. "You're not gonna keep Carol?!"

"Carol?" questioned Midori.

"That's what I'm calling her." replied Karen.

"I don't know if I'll just put her up for adoption or just abort her completely." Midori stated.

"Both are pretty bad, but aborting Carol?! Not even giving her a chance at life?" scolded Karen. "I'd rather put her in a better environment, with parents who are actually capable of raising her. Parents who aren't complete lunatics.."

Midori looked up and Karen, feeling hurt. Karen's eyes widened and Kenny frowned.

"I'm sorry, the words slipped out." apologized Karen. "I wasn't thinking, I just don't want Carol to not.. sorry.."

"No, you're right. I should put her up for adoption," began Midori, "but not right after birth. I want a few months with her, before she leaves me."

"Don't forget about me." spoke Kenny.

It once again grew silent. Karen bit her lip and left the room. Midori stood up and walked over to the door.

"I think I should go tell my dad and Kim the news." sighed Midori.

"Want me to come?" offered Kenny, smiling.

"No, Connor's gonna kill you, and I don't want Savannah crying." responded Midori.

Kenny nodded. Midori smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She exited Kenny's house and began walking home.

Midori opened the white, glass door. She saw Kim sitting on the sofa, reading one of her many magazines.

"Hello, Midori." spoke Kim, looking over at Midori.

"Hi." replied Midori. "Do you think you can get everyone down here? I kinda have to say something..."

"Oh? Sure." Kim accepted.

Kim called everyone down. Midori walked over to the coffee table and stood in front of it with her hands behind her back. After a few moments, Nathan, Savannah, and Connor all came down the stairs.

Savannah sat far from Midori, while others sat close. Midori bit her lip and looked around the room. It was silent, and awkward.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this," started Midori, "so I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant, with Kenny's child."


	6. Chapter 6 - Wine and Suicide

**Chapter 6 - Wine and Suicide**

A few days went by. Midori was at school, by her locker. She was wearing a black over-sized sweater with a white tank top underneath. She also had dark blue jeans with combat boots. Her hair was tied into a high bun and she had applied winged eye liner around her eye.

She watched as students walk past her. It was lunch. Midori was waiting for Kenny, as usual. As a few girls walked by, they glanced at Midori and giggled, while whispering in each other's ears. Midori scowled at them and they flipped their hair as they walked away. Midori was then blinded by two hands, covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a voice.

"Kenny." answered Midori.

"Dammit." sighed Kenny.

Kenny took his hands off her and shoved them in his sweater pockets. He was wearing a grey-ish blue sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. He also had black jeans with black Converse shoes.

Midori stopped leaning against the locker and began walking down the hallway. Kenny walked next to her.

"How'd you know it was me?" questioned Kenny.

"I don't have any other friends." responded Midori.

"What about Matthew and Karen?" asked Kenny.

"I don't have any other friends that go to this school." corrected Midori.

"Clyde.." stated Kenny.

"I don't really consider him a friend. More like a well known acquaintance.. or like little brother."

"Isn't he older?" Kenny questioned.

"He doesn't act older.." sighed Midori.

Midori then saw Nikki and Cody. Nikki was wearing a white sweater with stains. She also had blue jeans and her bright red sneakers. Cody was wearing a blue sweater with black smudges on it. He was wearing blue jeans with his old black beat up sneakers.

Nikki was sitting down hugging her knees crying, with mascara and eyeliner running. She had a black eye, and a bruise on her cheek. Cody was sitting next to her, consoling her as she sobbed quietly.

"Look." whispered Midori, eyeing the two.

Kenny looked over. Midori went over and stood in front of them.

"Is everything okay?" asked Midori.

"Yeah, leave us alone." spoke Cody.

Nikki continued sobbing quietly. Midori kneeled down, and Nikki glanced at her.

"This isn't your problem, just leave." commanded Cody, scowling at Midori.

"I just want to help-" replied Midori.

"We never asked for your help." whispered Nikki. "Leave."

Midori stood up. Kenny wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two began walking down the hallway.

"Want me to kick the dude's ass?" offered Kenny.

"No. Cody looks like he's just having a bad day." responded Midori.

"So that's his name." started Kenny. "What about the other one?"

"Nikki. I wonder how she got that black eye.." Midori wondered aloud. "I should go back."

Midori pushed Kenny's arm off her and began walking back. Kenny grabbed her wrist.

"Ow!" exclaimed Midori, pulling away from Kenny's grip.

"You're wrist still hurts after two years?" questioned Kenny.

"Uh..I-I guess s-so?" stuttered Midori.

Kenny raised his eye brow and cross his arms. Midori bit her lip and grabbed his hand. She dragged him outside, and behind the school.

"Are you cutting again?" Kenny asked.

Midori closed her eyes and raised her sleeves, exposing a few fresh cuts.

"Why?" sighed Kenny, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"Because my life is shit." complained Midori.

Midori crossed her arms and turned away.

"You think your life is shit?!" exclaimed Kenny. "My 'lives' are shit! I die all the time, having to feel pain and agony every single day!"

Midori turned around and glared.

"You know maybe I haven't felt a lot of physical pain, but I have felt a lot of mental pain. My parents divorced, I got bullied, I ruined my sister's life, and worst of all, I am fucking pregnant!" listed Midori. "At least you're parents actually love each other and only have small arguments that end in a day or two!"

"Then try this. Try getting shot by someone you love." stated Kenny, scowling at Midori.

Midori's eyes widened. She looked down at the ground.

"It's physical and mental. Physically, getting shot, and mentally confused on why you would actually do that." sighed Kenny.

It grew silent. Midori hugged Kenny, and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." apologized Midori.

"Apology accepted." responded Kenny, smiling.

Kara, stood around the corner, eavesdropping on the conversation. She smirked and walked away.

Savannah sat in the empty hallway she usually went to. She was sitting next to a red-headed girl. She was tan and had freckles spread along her cheek. She had pure ocean blue eyes, with black eyeliner framing them. The girl also had thick framed glasses and was wearing a white lacey summer dress. She also had black Converse shoes and her hair was tied into a French braid.

Savannah was wearing a green sweater with black jeans. She was also wearing green Vans and had her necklace on, hanging from her neck. Savannah also applied winged eyeliner around her eye. Her hair was tied in pigtails and they were resting on her chest.

"I mean he totally likes me!" exclaimed the girl. "He stared at me in math class for two seconds! Two seconds!"

"Hailey, I'd love to know you're love story, but I'd rather just talk about something else." responded Savannah.

"But Cameron totally likes me! In science he asked for a pencil from me! I was his first choice!" squealed Hailey.

"Cameron has a girlfriend." snickered Savannah.

"Cameron dumped Bonnie two days ago.." stated Hailey. "I'm next in line!"

"He's just a player Hailey. He dates a new girl every week." scoffed Savannah.

"You're just jealous." responded Hailey.

"I'm dating Craig.." Savannah stated.

Hailey opened her mouth but no words came out. She crossed her arms and looked the other direction.

"Well played." spoke Hailey.

Savannah smiled. She then heard footsteps coming towards them. She looked, and saw Kara with a blonde girl trailing behind her.

"God dammit." groaned Savannah, as she stood up.

Hailey stood up as well and put her hands on her hips. Kara stood in front of Savannah and smiled.

"What do you want?" asked Savannah.

"You're sister, Midori, she's pregnant." stated Kara, smirking.

"What?!" exclaimed Savannah. "No she isn't. Where'd you hear that?"

"I heard it from her." responded Kara.

"She isn't pregnant, but you might be." mocked Savannah.

"Bitch, please!" scoffed the blonde girl, standing behind Kara.

"I know she is, and unless you want me to tell the school, you better do what I say." threatened Kara.

"What are your demands your highness?" questioned Savannah, crossing her arms.

"I want that necklace." commanded Kara, eyeing Savannah's necklace.

"No!" yelled Savannah, backing away, nearly bumping into Hailey.

"Give it!" snapped Kara.

Hailey stood in front of Savannah, and crossed her arms.

"Seriously?" asked Kara.

Kara pushed Hailey to the floor while her blonde minion held her down.

"Hailey!" exclaimed Savannah.

As Hailey struggled, Kara reached for Savannah's necklace.

"Get away from me!" snarled Savannah.

_Don't use your powers. Don't use your powers._ she thought.

"Give me the fucking necklace!" commanded Kara.

Kara finally had a hold on the necklace and ripped it off Savannah's neck. Savannah fell down and watched the aqua gem, fall onto the floor. A few small broken shards went flying, and the gem now had cracks in it, with a few pieces missing.

"Whatever, all I wanted was the chain," said Kara, walking away.

Kara and her minion walked away, leaving Savannah and Hailey alone. Savannah's eyes were full of water, and a few tear drops slipped and slid down her cheek. Hailey picked up the gem and the small pieces.

"I can fix it.." offered Hailey.

"N-no." stuttered Savannah. "You've done enough."

"But-" argued Hailey.

"Shut up!" yelled Savannah as she stood up. "I'm going home."

The school day finally ended. Midori walked out with Kenny along her side.

"Are you gonna crash at my place?" asked Kenny.

"No. I don't want Kim and dad to think I'm just leaving." sighed Midori.

Midori hugged Kenny good-bye. Midori took a deep breath and began walking home.

She arrived home, and was, surprisingly, greeted by Kim. Midori went upstairs and sat on her bed. She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Midori then woke up and heard Savannah, screaming. Midori went over to her room, which was right next to hers. She attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

"Savannah?!" exclaimed Midori, as she began banging on the door.

"I'm fine!" snapped Savannah.

Midori frowned and slowly walked back to her room. She closed the door and walked over to her window. She glanced at her alarm clock. Eight thirty. She took off her combat boots and, once again, lied down on her bed. She covered herself with her blanket, and began sobbing, quietly.

Savannah stared at her bleeding hand. Pieces of a wine glass laid on the floor. Red wine was spread all over her carpet. She also had a small shard of glass sinking into her skin.

"So much for enjoying myself." groaned Savannah.

Savannah got a small towel and wiped the blood off her hand. She quickly pulled out the glass, trying to avoid any pain. Savannah went downstairs, there was no one there. She saw a note on the fridge:

_ Midori, Savannah, we went out to the shoe store to buy Connor new shoes, and run a few other errands. We were gonna ask you both if you wanted something, but you were asleep. Feel free to call anytime, we'll be back around ten. Traffic is high at this time. We'll see you soon, and we'll call the house when we're coming home. Bye._

Savannah ripped the note off the fridge and let it float to the ground. She climbed on top of the counter and reached for another bottle of wine. She finally got a hold of the bottle. Savannah also got a wine glass. She poured red wine into the glass and drank it.

"It sucks I don't have much time to enjoy this." sighed Savannah.

She continued drinking wine until the glass was completely empty. Savannah began drinking from the bottle, and eventually finished it. She picked up the note from the floor and turned it around. Savannah went over and grabbed a pen from a small container, and began writing.

After finishing the note, she walked back upstairs. Savannah glanced at a small clock hanging on the wall. Nine thirty. She quietly opened the door, leading to Midori's bedroom. Midori was peacefully sleeping. Savannah crouched down and grabbed her pistol. She pulled out a bullet from her sweater pocket.

_Please be the right one. _Savannah thought.

Savannah quietly and slowly loaded the gun. The bullet fit. She smiled and stood up. Savannah put her note on Midori's nightstand, showing the side that Kim wrote. She began walking over to another door in the room, leading to a bathroom. Savannah glanced at Midori.

"I'm sorry." whispered Savannah.

Savannah opened the bathroom door and shut it behind her. She stared at the gun as it laid in her hands.

"What's the point of living, if my own mother doesn't even love me?" Savannah asked herself.

Savannah looked into the mirror. She began crying, mascara and eyeliner ran from her face.

"Bye Midori. Connor, Kim, Nathan, Craig, Hailey, Matthew, Kenny. Jenna, Derek, even if you never loved me, just know I'll always love you." whispered Savannah.

She put the gun to her head and stared into the mirror. She smiled, and pulled the trigger.

Midori's eyes widened and she quickly sat up. Her ears were ringing. She quickly got out of bed and opened the bathroom door. Midori saw Savannah's corpse, fall to the ground.

"Savannah, no!" shrieked Midori. "No.."

Midori hugged Savannah's corpse and cried.

"Please don't leave.." sobbed Midori.

After five minutes, Midori stood up and ran over to her bed. She saw the note and read Kim's side. She then turned it around and read what Savannah wrote:

_ Midori, Kim, or whoever found this note. I'm dead. This is my suicide note. I'm just so sorry for bringing you all pain, I just turned selfish, killing myself, relieving my pain while you all suffer? I am so sorry. Midori, I never hated you, stop thinking that. Craig, you were probably the only asshole I ever loved, thanks. Kim, Nathan, best parents ever. Connor, you're probably the best adoptive brother ever, I love you. Hailey, please know, I'm not mad at you. Kenny, please, raise your daughter right. Matt, see you soon. If the cops read this and actually care and want to know who triggered me, just ask Hailey Miller. I love you all. Signed, Savannah Palms/Gracie Hamilton._

Midori cried and clutched the note in her palms. She went into the hallway and saw a phone hanging on the wall. She picked up the phone and dialed, 9-1-1.

Police lights were lighting up the North Side, and their sirens woke up the entire town (North and South). Kim pulled up on the scene and quickly stopped the car. She exited the car and ran to a police officer.

"Excuse me ma'am, you can't cross." spoke a police officer.

"This is my house, what's going on?" asked Kim.

"I'd rather you find out for yourself.." sighed the police officer, letting Kim through.

Tears were running down from Midori's face as she hugged Savannah's corpse. Police officers stood in the doorway, patiently waiting for Midori to calm down.

"Look young lady, we-" began a police woman.

"Midori." sniffled Midori.

"Midori, we need you to answer a few questions," said the woman. "If you're ready.."

Midori wiped her tears and gently set Savannah's corpse on the ground. She stood up. The police woman guided her outside for questioning. A man in a tan trench coat walked up to Midori. He had black faded hair, and glasses on. He was obviously a detective.

"Midori is it?" began the detective. "I'm just going to ask a few simple questions."

Midori glanced at the police cars and squinted. The bright lights were everywhere. She neighbors watching, a few wearing robes, and a few wearing underwear.

"S-sure." stuttered Midori.

"Was this a suicide?" asked the man.

"Y-yeah."

"Says here the gun that killed Savannah was registered as yours.."

"There weren't any bullets in the gun. I have no idea where she got the bullet from.."

"Why was there a bloody towel in Savannah's room them? There was also a red substance on her carpet."

"I don't know! I was fucking asleep! I mean, I knew she had a few problems, but I never knew she was suicidal."

"We don't know for a fact that this was a suicide.. Savannah and you had a conflict before this so.."

"Seriously?! Do you think I would kill my own sister?! I loved her you fucking idiot!"

Hands then pulled her back. It was Connor.

"Forget it." groaned Connor. "He's just plain stupid."

Midori wiped a few tears that slipped. Connor put his hand on his mouth and shut his eyes. He took a deep, shaky breath and hugged Midori.

"I'm going to miss her crazy and awkward self." Connor sobbed, quietly.

"We all are." Midori whispered.

Kenny and his family walked to the bright, red and blue lights. He looked around as other families and townies walked to the lights.

"Do you think the carnival's back in town?" asked Kenny's mother.

"Mom, there was never a carnival in this town.." stated Kenny.

"Oh. Well then I don't know what the hell that is." responded Kenny's mother.

There was a crowd of people, blocking the scene. Karen held Kenny's hand, feeling scared.

"That's Midori's house.." whispered Karen.

"Imma try to get a closer look." spoke Kenny.

"Be careful." Karen pleaded, letting go of his hand.

Kenny began pushing himself through the crowd, and eventually got to the front. He saw Midori and Connor hugging. Kenny made sure a police officer wasn't looking, and crouch down, getting to the other side. He stood up and quickly ran over to Midori and Connor. Connor noticed Kenny and scowled. Connor walked away and into the house. Midori stood there, with tears running down her face.

"Dude what happened?" asked Kenny.

"Savannah... she killed herself." cried Midori.

"What?!" exclaimed Kenny. "How?! Why?!"

"She killed herself with my pistol.. she didn't say what triggered her, all she said was to ask a girl named Hailey Miller." sighed Midori.

Midori hugged Kenny, and Kenny hugged her back.

"She's gone." Midori whispered.

Kenny's eyes were full of water. He let go of Midori to wipe his tears. Midori slightly smiled.

"It's nice to know you cared about her." stated Midori.

"Well, she was the second coolest person I knew." chuckled Kenny, wiping his tears. "You take the prize."

"What's the prize?" asked Midori.

"This," said Kenny.

Kenny and Midori locked lips. Midori hugged Kenny as they did. They eventually stopped. Kenny brought Midori closer and hugged her.

"Rest in Peace, Savannah." spoke Kenny.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cheater or Cheetah?

**Chapter 7 - Cheater or Cheetah?**

Another day passed. Midori and Kenny sat against the lockers, holding hands. Midori was wearing a black t-shirt, with black jeans. She also had her black combat boots on. Her hair was tied into a messy bun. Midori had winged eyeliner around her eyes, in memory of Savannah. She had also written on her wrist, "R.I.P Savannah Palms".

Kenny, like Midori, was wearing a black t-shirt. He also had black jeans and his black Converse. Kenny had also written on his wrist, "R.I.P Savannah Palms".

"I miss her so much." spoke Midori. "It's hard to believe she's not here anymore."

"Yeah." sighed Kenny.

One of the Goth Kids, Henrietta, came walking through the hallway and noticed the two.

"The fuck?" questioned Henrietta. "Are you two just going Goth now?"

"No, my girlfriend's sister died yesterday, and when someone you love or know dies, we wear black in memory of them." explained Kenny.

Henrietta raised her eye brow and noticed the writing on their wrists. She then noticed a few of the scars on Midori's wrists.

"Are you emo?" asked Henrietta.

"No. I'm done cutting." groaned Midori.

Henrietta shrugged and walked away.

"Great, not even Goth kids like me." mumbled Midori.

"Why do you care if people like you?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know how to answer that.." replied Midori. "I'm just sick of everyone misjudging me. I feel like I need to tell my story, I need to have a voice, but I'm too shy I guess.."

"You're not shy, you're afraid of being judged." reassured Kenny. "You shouldn't be though, I didn't judge you when we met."

"Thanks for the adorable quote." Midori thanked.

"Look, my opinion is probably shit to you, but I think you're gorgeous, and awkward, in the cutest way possible. You're probably the only girl that can turn her awkwardness into adorableness." complimented Kenny.

"Kenny, stop you're making me blush." whispered Midori, covering her face.

Kenny smiled and leaned on her. Midori gulped and bit her lip. It was silent.

"Is it weird that I'm afraid of coming home?" asked Midori.

"Why are you afraid?" questioned Kenny.

"One, Savannah died in there. Two, Kim blamed me for her death.." sighed Midori. "I heard her over talking with dad, she even called me a.. bitch."

"What?!" exclaimed Kenny.

Midori pitched her voice in a higher tone, and repeated Kim's words, "That little bitch killed Savannah. She's what triggered her, I put all my trust into her and she blew it. She even knew Savannah had problems, yet never spoke to her, at all. She's going to tear this family apart."

"Damn, that's fucked up." stated Kenny.

"My dad even sided with her. We got in a big argument, I ended up crying myself to sleep." Midori complained.

"Want to stay over at my house?" offered Kenny.

"Running away from home, again.." started Midori, "..And, I thought you said your family didn't have enough money to feed another person."

"I kind of, convinced my parents to send Kevin to a rehabilitation center.." Kenny chuckled, nervously.

Midori's eyes widened.

"You'd seriously send your brother to rehab just to take care of me?" asked Midori, smiling.

"Well it was kind of Karen's idea.." admitted Kenny.

Midori then stood up and began walking.

"Where are you going?" Kenny questioned.

"I'm a human right? Humans need to pee.." responded Midori.

"Right..." spoke Kenny, his voice fading.

Kenny stood up and leaned against the lockers. Since it was near the end of lunchtime, the halls were nearly empty. A few students roamed the halls either alone, or with friends. Kenny then felt someone walking towards him. He looked over to his right and saw Kara's blonde minion.

She was wearing a cheerleading outfit, and had her hair tied into a side pony-tail. She was also wearing pink lip gloss and light purple eye shadow.

"Hey, Kenny." spoke the blonde girl.

"Hi? Who are you?" asked Kenny.

"Chelsea." answered Chelsea. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"In the bathroom.." responded Kenny, feeling awkward.

"Good." whispered Chelsea.

Chelsea walked closer to Kenny, then leaned in, and before Kenny could pull away, she kissed him. They began tenderly kissing. As they were kissing, Chelsea slowly took Kenny's phone out of his pocket. After several seconds, Midori walked out and saw the two. She loudly cleared her throat.

"Oh hey, Midori." greeted Chelsea, hiding the phone behind her back. "Just experimenting with your boyfriend, no biggie."

"Can you not fuck with me right now? I'm going through a lot of shit." groaned Midori.

"Oh I wasn't fucking with you. I was about to fuck your boyfriend though, but you interrupted us. Right Kenny?" mocked Chelsea.

Midori's eyes were full of water, "Okay then. You two go back to making out while I go to class."

Midori turned around and began walking away.

"Mi-" Kenny began.

The bell then rang. Chelsea smirked and patted Kenny on the head. Chelsea then noticed the writing on his wrist. Her mouth dropped. She scoffed and walked away, leaving Kenny alone in the hallway. Kenny groaned and slammed his hand against the lockers. He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and began walking to class.

School finally ended. Midori walked out and looked around for Clyde. She eventually found him, near the fence sitting next to Craig, who was crying.

"Clyde! I...Craig are you.. are you crying?" Midori asked.

"No!" exclaimed Craig. "I just have major allergies."

"Cool. Okay, Clyde can I crash at your place, again, without Craig there?" questioned Midori.

"Why..?" Clyde asked.

"Cause you're my brother okay? I also don't really want to stay home after what happened." admitted Midori.

"Okay." agreed Clyde. "You're not sleeping in my bed though."

"Fuck." groaned Midori. "Clyde, you should be treating me like a queen since I'm pregnant."

"I wouldn't be treating you like a queen even if you were dying.." began Clyde. "..I treat everyone as equals. Like a normal person."

"That's not normal."

"It is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No Clyde. Do you treat your crushes equally?"

"I don't have any crushes.. I like a girl for a day or two then move onto playboys or a new girl."

"Gross."

"Shut up."

Midori groaned and crossed her arms. Clyde smiled with pride and reached inside his pocket. He took out a pair of keys and tossed them to Midori. Midori nearly dropped them, but didn't.

"What a-" began Midori.

"House keys." answered Clyde. "Mom and Dad are having a date. So they gave me the house keys."

"Midori!" exclaimed a voice.

Midori turned around and saw Kenny.

"Imma go.." stated Midori.

"See ya," said Clyde.

"Finally." Craig sighed.

Midori began walking. Kenny trailed behind her.

"Dude look, the kissing didn't mean anything. She just like came out of nowhere, and I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. Then you came out, then she lied saying that we were gonna fuck and.. I don't know what else to say." Kenny explained.

Midori ignored Kenny and continued walking. Kenny then snatched the keys out of her hands.

"Hey asshole give those back!" yelled Midori.

"Not until you forgive me." responded Kenny.

"Guess I'll never get those keys back then." groaned Midori, turning back around.

She continued walking.

"Midori come on j-" Kenny started.

"Kenny. I swear I am going to fucking kill you if you don't stop following me. Before I go and run away to who knows what, just know you won't ever be able to see your damn baby, or me, ever again." snapped Midori.

She began walking away. Kenny then grabbed her upper arm. Midori scowled and tried to get out of his grip.

"Please, just forgive me." begged Kenny.

"I'll forgive you when you actually die." snarled Midori.

Kenny's eyes widened and he slowly let go. Midori turned around and quickly walked down the sidewalk.

"Ouch." whispered Kenny.

Kenny then realized her still had the keys in his hands. He threw them back to the direction where Clyde and Craig were.

"Ow!" yelled Craig.

"Sorry!" apologized Kenny.

Kenny took a deep breath. He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and began walking home.

He arrived home. Karen ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Kenny!" greeted Karen.

"Hi." responded Kenny.

He walked past her and into his room. Karen eyed him and scratched her head. Kenny checked his pocket for his phone, it was gone. Karen peeked through the doorway. Kenny groaned and lied down on his bed. He put the sheets over his body. Karen walked in quietly.

"What happened?" questioned Karen.

Kenny didn't respond.

"Did you do something stupid?" asked Karen, crossing her arms. "Say nothing for yes."

Kenny didn't say anything. Karen looked around the room. It was silent.

"Where's Midori?" Karen asked.

"How should I know, she said she's running away from home." sighed Kenny.

"Again?" questioned Karen.

"Yeah, and she's pissed off at me." mumbled Kenny.

"What did you do?"

"This chick, Chelsea, she just came and started making out with me and Midori walked in.. and.. you can guess the rest.."

"Why'd you let her kiss you?!"

"I didn't! I tried to pull away, I swear!"

"Did you apologize to her?"

"Yes."

"Did she forgive you?"

"No."

"Good, cause I wouldn't forgive my boyfriend if he cheated on me.."

"You have a boyfriend!?"

"No! If I had one. Still, actually talk to her and get on your damn knees, and apologize till' your heart gives out!"

"Why the hell do I need to get on my knees?"

"How should I know? I just like it when guys do that. I feel like a princess or something."

"Well I can't talk to her now, that Chelsea bitch stole my phone."

"Wow. You can always try to track Midori. As they say in the movies, release the hounds!"

"You watch too many movies."

"It's how I learn my ways."

"Whatever."

Karen smiled and walked out of the room. Kenny threw the sheet off him, causing it to land onto the floor.

"Wait a minute.." whispered Kenny.

Kenny stood up and went over to his bedroom door. He shut it, and locked it.

_Midori where are you? Kenny thought._

Midori sat on her bed, and saw the piles of clothes in front of her. She heard Kenny's thoughts and ignored them.

_Come on Mom, I just wanna talk. _thought Kenny.

Kenny groaned and walked over to his closet. He slid open the door. He saw a dresser and opened one of the drawers, revealing his 'Mysterion' costume.

"I doubt this will fit." spoke Kenny.

Kenny grabbed the outfit anyways, and put it on. Surprisingly, it fit like a glove. He climbed out the window, and went off to look for Midori.

Midori grabbed her old school backpack and emptied it. Old broken crayons, papers, and pencils fell out, landing all over the floor. She shoved her clothes in there, one by one. Midori also opened her closet door and grabbed a few of the snacks she saved up. She also put those in the bag.

"Sweet." whispered Midori.

She put on the backpack and opened her window. She looked down at the ground. Two stories tall.

"Okay Midori, if you survive this, run away. If you don't, fuck it," Midori said to herself.

Midori jumped out and began to fall. Before she hit the ground, a random shadow caught her. The tumbled onto the grass. Midori shut her eyes for a second, then slowly opened them, seeing a masked face.

"What. The. Fuck." spoke Midori.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Mysterion.

"Running away. Now, if you excuse me." responded Midori, gently pushing him off.

She stood up and put her backpack on, again. Midori began walking to the wooded area near her house.

"Why?" Mysterion questioned.

"Because I hate it here. Can you leave me alone?" groaned Midori.

"No." replied Mysterion.

"Go play with Batman. Maybe he can tell you about your underwear sticking out of your pants." mocked Midori, glaring at him.

"Look, I know what went down between you and _Kenny_." began Mysterion.

Midori suddenly stopped walking, her eyes widened. She scoffed and continued walking.

"Midori, _he_ feels like shit, okay? I know you're probably really pissed off at _him_, but I just wanted to let you know _he_ feels really sorry." reassured Mysterion.

"Yeah, sure. How the hell do you know that?" asked Midori.

"I heard _him_ talking with _his_ sister." replied Mysterion.

Midori stopped walking and Mysterion bumped into her. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Why are you following me?" Midori questioned.

"A mother, shouldn't have to go through this." stated Mysterion.

Midori back away, and put her hands on her stomach.

"How do you know.." Midori wondered aloud.

"I don't wanna see you just dissapear." sighed Mysterion.

"Well then tell me, hero.. what am I supposed to do?" asked Midori. "Do I stay home? Stay with Kenny? Go to Clyde where my stupid mother is?"

Mysterion didn't reply. He looked at the ground in complete silence.

"You know what they say, like father like son. I think that applies to mother and daughters too. I ran away from home, just like she did." began Midori. "Maybe I'll become a drunk and ignore my kids."

"That's not true.." reassured Mysterion.

"Then tell me the truth." commanded Midori, glaring at him.

"I already did.." responded Mysterion.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." announced Midori, turning around. "And tell Kenny, we're over."

Midori began walking away. Mysterion felt a sinking feeling.

"Will do.." sighed Mysterion.

As soon as Midori dissapeared, Mysterion yanked down his hood and stood next a tree.

"God dammit." groaned Kenny, glaring at the ground.

"Kenny, what the fuck are you doing?" asked a voice.

Kenny looked up and saw Stan standing there with his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" questioned Kenny.

"My family's camping here." responded Stan. "What are _you_ doing here.. in your.. Mysterion costume?"

Kenny looked around and scratched his head.

"Were you here with Midori? I just saw her walking through." stated Stan.

"Yeah yeah. Stan I got to go, right now," began Kenny, as he slowly backed away. "but I'll call you later?"

Kenny turned around began running back to town.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rayne, Rayne, stay honey

**Chapter 8 - Rayne, Rayne, stay honey..**

Five months passed. Midori lied down on the couch of the motel room. Luna and Alex were sitting on the bed. Luna had her hair tied into a perfect bun. She also had winged eyeliner framing her light blue eyes. Luna was wearing a white tank top with a black long sweater. She also had black ripped up jeans and combat boots.

Alex was wearing a beanie, slightly exposing his hair. He was also wearing a dark grey sweater with a black t-shirt underneath. Alex also had dark blue jeans with converse sneakers.

Midori had her hair tied into two pigtails. She was wearing a purple sweater with a light blue tank top underneath. She also had a dark purple frilly skirt with black leggings. To complete the outfit, she had white combat boots, slightly covered in dirt.

"Eight months." spoke Luna. "Eight damn months."

"One more to go.." sighed Midori.

"You can still fly back with us to Cali you know." offered Luna. "Taking care of a baby on your own isn't going to be easy."

"I don't want to be a burden." responded Midori. "Thanks for the offer though. How long are you two staying again?"

"As long as we can," began Luna, "because, I want to help as much as possible. I'm sure Alex does too. No matter how pissed off he is."

Luna slightly nudged Alex in the stomach. He glared and looked away.

"Got a name yet?" asked Luna.

"Nope." sighed Midori.

"I got an idea, I don't wanna tell you just yet though," said Luna, smiling.

"Why not?" questioned Midori.

"Cause', when you're under pain pills you're a bit tipsy." giggled Luna.

"What are you planning..?" asked Midori, as she sat up.

"Nothing." responded Luna, smiling deviously. "Alex got anything you want to say?"

"I hate Kenny." groaned Alex.

"We all do babe, something else?" questioned Luna.

"Where does he live?" asked Alex, smirking.

Luna and Midori slightly chuckled. Luna stood up and roamed around the room.

"We can pay for the room until you have enough money." spoke Luna.

"Luna, you're a good soul, but I'd rather you spend your money on something useful." responded Midori.

"Stop saying that, please.." whispered Luna. "I want her to live."

"Who? Me or this little girl?" questioned Midori.

"Both, obviously." answered Luna.

Alex stood up and opened the door. He slammed it shut. Luna frowned and looked at the floor.

"I hate it when he does this.." sighed Luna.

"Does what?" asked Midori.

"When he smokes a fucking cigarette. It drives me insane." snarled Luna.

Luna walked over to the door and opened it, then slammed it. Midori sighed and lied down on the couch. She put her hands on her stomach, and stared at the ceiling.

Kenny sat on Cartman's couch, watching as Cartman versed Stan in a match. The two of them were holding a controller, and violently pushing the buttons.

"Dammit Stan you're cheating!" growled Cartman.

"No I'm not fat boy!" exclaimed Stan. "You just suck!"

"Kenny, you're the umpire, call Stan out!" commanded Cartman, pausing the game.

"I'm not cheating!" argued Stan.

Kenny looked at the ceiling, ignoring the two. Cartman groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Are you still in love with that chick? She was a total bitch dude." complained Cartman.

"That's only because you were a dick to her." sighed Kenny.

"Kenny, you can't just spend all your time missing Midori." began Stan.

"Oh so that was her name.." interrupted Cartman.

"As I was saying..," started Stan, "break ups happen all the time. You just have to get over them and move on."

Kenny sat up and looked at them. Cartman set down his controller and smiled.

"Get over her. Get over her." Cartman chanted quietly.

"Get over her. Get over her." joined in Stan.

"If it'll make you guys shut up." mumbled Kenny.

"Finally now I can kick Stan's ass." chuckled Cartman, picking up his controller and resuming the game.

"Hey!" exclaimed Stan, quickly picking up his controller.

Kenny slightly smiled. He looked over at his friends then at the television. Kenny then gave his attention to the game, and the game only.

Midori sat in the back of the car. Alex was driving, while Luna sat next to Midori, holding her hand.

"Ugh! Is this how it feels to be in this much pain?!" groaned Midori. "I'd rather get stabbed in the arm instead of this crap!"

"Just calm down!" commanded Luna. "The hospital is like five minutes away."

"But, I'm not supposed to have her for another month!" stated Midori.

Luna got a worried look and bit her lip.

"Your daughter might have to be born pre-maturely." sighed Luna.

Midori groaned while Alex pulled up into the hospital driveway. Luna helped Midori out of the car and picked her up. Alex's eyes widened and he poke his arms, feeling weak.

"Alex!" exclaimed Luna.

"Coming!" responded Alex.

After several minutes, Midori laid in the hospital bed, clenching the silver bars next to her. Alex sat in the corner of the room, while Luna stood close to Midori.

"Want me to call Kenny?" offered Luna.

"No." stated Midori and Alex.

"Alright then.." whispered Luna.

"Oh the pain!" shrieked Midori. "How long do I have to suffer?!"

"Honestly it can take several hours or up to a day." answered Luna.

"Mother fucking shit!" Midori groaned.

Kenny lied down on Cartman's bathroom floor, feeling aches all over his body.

"What the fuck?" questioned Kenny grasping his stomach.

He groaned as he slowly stood up. Kenny looked into the mirror and stared at his reflection.

_Why the hell am I in sudden pain?!_ thought Kenny.

Midori's eyes widened and she glared at the door. Luna noticed.

"What's wrong?" questioned Luna.

"Kenny's thoughts." responded Midori. "He's feeling the same pain I'm in."

Luna crossed her arms and roamed the room.

"Tell Kenny to shut up." groaned Alex.

"Ignoring him is best." stated Luna.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked at his feet. Luna walked over to the door and exited the room.

After around an hour, Kenny was lying down in his bed, still in pain. Karen stood next to the bed, biting her lip.

"Do you think this has something to do with you missing her?" questioned Karen.

"I don't know." moaned Kenny.

"Kenny, how long has it been since you and Midori had sex?" asked Karen.

"I don't know," began Kenny, pausing for a moment, "about eight months?"

Karen stroked and imaginary beard as she thought. Kenny continued groaning.

"I think she's probably in labor." spoke Karen.

"Isn't it supposed to be nine months until labor day?" asked Kenny.

"Well Kenny," started Karen.

"Dammit." sighed Kenny.

"..When a woman is in labor several weeks before she is due, she's either in premature labor or there is something wrong in the stomach." explained Karen.

"Thanks doctor, so are you saying I'm feeling her laboring pain as well?" questioned Kenny.

"Basically," began Karen, "now tell me, does it hurt like hell or is it just mild?"

"Like hell." stated Kenny.

"Good, now I know." chuckled Karen.

Several hours went by, and doctors crowded around Midori as she shrieked in pain. Luna stood next to her, holding her hand. Midori began crying, as the pain was unbearable. Alex peeked over the doctors' shoulders. His eyes widened and he looked away.

"The horrors..," said Alex, his voice shaking.

After a few minutes, a baby girl was born into earth. Midori felt dizzy and couldn't focus on what was happening. Luna smiled and walked over to the doctor, then whispered something in his ear. The doctor nodded and exited the room.

"Congratulations Midori, on giving birth to the lovely, Rayne Waters!" congratulated Luna.

"Rayne? Like the rain?" asked Midori, her words slurred.

"Yup. Do you like it?" questioned Luna.

"Sure.." sighed Midori. "Wait, what about her middle name?"

"You can give her that." responded Luna.

"Faith." stated Midori.

"Faith?" Luna asked.

Midori nodded and slightly smiled. Alex walked over holding a sleeping Rayne in his arms. Luna smiled and her eyes were full of water. Alex handed Rayne over to Luna. A few tears slipped from Luna's eyes.

"She's beautiful." whispered Luna.

"She's mine." stated Midori.

Luna handed Rayne to Midori, and wiped her eyes. Midori smiled as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Rayne Faith Waters." spoke Midori.

The doctor then came through the door. He was holding a clipboard in his arms and he had a sorrowful face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," began the doctor, "but it seems Rayne has been born with a premature birth defect."

"What." spoke Midori.

"She's blind in her left eye." stated the doctor.

Midori looked down at her daughter, as she slept in her arms.

"Can you make her see through her left eye?" asked Luna.

"I'm afraid we can't perform the operation until she is of age." responded the doctor.

"What age?" questioned Midori.

"Seventeen." the doctor replied.

"In case we do the operation, how much will it cost?" questioned Luna.

"Normally for two eyes it would be fifteen thousand dollars, but since she is only operating for one it would be seventy five hundred dollars." stated the doctor. "I must warn you though, the operation is exactly one hundred percent effective."

"She'll live right?" asked Midori.

"Of course." chuckled the doctor.

Kenny sat up, not feeling any more pain. Karen looked over at him.

"Is the pain gone?" questioned Karen.

"Yeah." responded Kenny, smiling.

He slowly got out of bed, and scratched the back of his head. Kenny then frowned and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" questioned Karen.

"It sucks I wasn't there to see her." sighed Kenny. "I don't know if she looks like me, or her. I don't even know her name."

"Someday you'll meet Midori again." reassured Karen. "Then you'll get to see her."

Karen patted Kenny on the bed.

"I'm going to sleep, it's almost eleven." stated Karen.

Karen exited the room and shut the door behind her. Kenny sighed and walked over to his window. He looked outside at the moonlight sky, hoping Midori was doing the same.

Midori lied down in the hospital bed staring out the window, as Rayne slept in her arms. Luna and Alex were sleeping. Luna was leaning against Alex, while Alex leaned against the wall. Midori glanced at them and smiled. She looked at Rayne and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"You'll be fine." whispered Midori.


	9. Chapter 9 - Socially Killed

**Chapter 9 - Socially Killed**

Kenny slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed them as he slowly sat up. He stretched out his arms and threw his sheet onto the floor. Kenny grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked at the date. December Second, Monday Six a.m. Kenny walked over to his closet and quickly changed into his white t-shirt along with his blue jeans. Kenny also put on his grayish blue sweater.

He opened his bedroom door and walked out. Kenny walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pop tart. He stuck it in his mouth and exited his house.

Outside it was grey and raining lightly. Kenny slowly ate his pop tart as he looked at the grey, wet sidewalk beneath his feet. He shoved his left hand in his sweater pocket, and held the pop tart in the other.

Kenny finally arrived at the school. He walked through the gates and entered the building. He looked around at all the students walking. He put the last piece of his pop tart in his mouth and ate it. Kenny walked around looking for Stan, or Cartman, at least someone he can talk to.

He quickly walked through the hallways, slipping through crowds. Kenny then bumped into someone. It was Nikki. Cody was standing next to her with his arms crossed. Nikki laid on the floor rubbing her arm.

"Crap! Sorry." apologized Kenny.

"It's fine." whispered Nikki.

Before Kenny could help her, Cody pulled her up. They began walking, and then suddenly stopped.

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked Nikki.

Kenny felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, "She moved schools."

"You're lying." stated Cody.

"No, I'm not." reassured Kenny.

Nikki squinted and looked at Kenny's eyes.

"You are." agreed Nikki. "Where is she? You're usually with her."

"It's not really your business.." responded Kenny.

Nikki bit her lip, "That's true. Sorry."

Nikki and Cody turned around and walked away. Kenny watched them as they left. He turned around and saw Stan.

"S-shit! You scared me," said Kenny.

"Oops? Anyways, let's go!" exclaimed Stan.

"Go where?" questioned Kenny.

"Behind the school. Token got those little pop things that you throw at people. I wanna throw some at Cartman." chuckled Stan.

"Okay." Kenny agreed.

Stan turned around and began running. Kenny smiled and followed him. Stan then bumped into someone. A girl. They both lied on the floor.

"Dammit." groaned Stan.

"Stan, you idiot.." whispered Kenny.

Kenny walked over to the girl. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black sweater with purple stripes. She also had black leggings and high topped Converse. In her hands, she had a few books.

Kenny offered his hand to her, and she took it.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, thanks." thanked the girl. "Um.."

"Kenny." stated Kenny.

"Kenny." repeated the girl. "Jasslyn."

"Hello! Kenny?!" exclaimed Stan, still lying on the floor.

Kenny turned to him and smiled sheepishly. He grabbed Stan's wrist and pulled him up.

"Don't I have you for math?" questioned Jasslyn.

"Yeah. Henry. He hates me." chuckled Kenny.

"Yup." snickered Jasslyn.

"Kenny!" groaned Stan.

"Uh okay. Imma go to class now." stated Jasslyn. "Thanks again, Kenny."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Come on dude! School starts in ten!"

Stan continued running down the halls. Kenny snickered and followed.

Midori lied down in the hospital bed, cradling Rayne. Luna was standing next to her smiling, while Alex slept in the chair.

"Can I keep her?" asked Luna.

"She's too precious to let go." responded Midori, smiling.

"Yup." whispered Luna, lightly petting Rayne.

Midori handed Rayne to Luna. Luna lightly rocked her as she slept.

"When can I leave?" asked Midori.

"I can go ask the doctor." offered Luna, still staring at Rayne.

"Please," said Midori.

Luna handed Rayne to Midori. She walked over to the door and exited the room.

After a few minutes, Luna walked back in.

"Today, at two." announced Luna.

"Imma take a nap so time flies.." sighed Midori, handing Rayne over to Luna.

Luna nodded and began rocking Rayne. Midori slowly and cautiously got up from the bed. She dragged herself to the restroom. She entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Midori looked at her reflection. Her hair was messy and she still had a few smudges of make up on her face.

Midori combed her fingers through her light brown hair. As she did, she looked at the white night gown with light blue crosses plastered all over, and with a logo on the sleeve displaying, 'Coral Mountain Hospital'.

Midori sighed and leaned against the white tile wall.

_Dammit. How the hell am I gonna afford this baby? _thought Midori.

Kenny sat in class lightly tapping his wooden pencil against the desk.

His eyes widened, "What."

Mister Henry stopped talking and turned to Kenny. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Kenny felt all the pairs of eyes on him. Kenny bit his lip and looked around at his fellow classmates.

"What was that, Kenny?" questioned Mister Henry.

"I... s-said 'what', because I don't understand why you put 'x' over 'y' when the expression put 'x' under 'y'..." explained Kenny.

"Well next time raise your hand, and pay attention because I explained it already." scolded Mister Henry.

"Sorry." Kenny apologized.

Mister Henry loudly cleared his throat and turned back to the board. Kenny looked down at his blank notebook page and began doodling.

After a few minutes of random doodles, the boy who sat behind Kenny tapped his shoulder. Kenny turned around, and the boy was holding a piece of notebook paper.

"For you." he whispered.

Kenny took the paper and opened it. He read:

_Meet me at that empty hallway no one goes to. See you after class! -Jasslyn_

Kenny crumpled up the paper in his hand and stuffed it in his sweater pocket.

It was only a few minutes before class ended. Kenny sat impatiently in his chair.

"Mister Henry!" exclaimed Jasslyn, with her hand raised.

"Yes, Jasslyn?" asked Mister Henry.

"I need to go to the counseling office early to help out." stated Jasslyn.

"Alright, you can pack up early." agreed Mister Henry.

Jasslyn smiled and quickly packed up her things. Kenny watched as she walked over to the door. Before she left, she looked at Kenny and winked. She opened the door and exited the room. People turned to Kenny and smiled.

"Jasslyn likes you!" teased a girl.

"Are you two gonna kiss?" questioned a guy.

The whole class started asking questions and making sounds. Kenny slouched in his chair and groaned.

"That's enough!" exclaimed Mister Henry. "Hurry up and pack your things, the bell's going to ring in four minutes."

Kenny's classmates turned away and began packing. Kenny let out a sigh of relief. He put his pencil inside his notebook and closed it. He then waited for the bell to ring.

After what felt like forever, the bell finally rang. Before anyone even stood up, Kenny quickly walked out of class. He began walking to the empty hallway. Slipping through crowds, walking past friends, he finally made it.

He waited there, but didn't see Jasslyn, instead, he saw a red headed girl. Hailey. She was sitting alone, writing in a notebook. She was wearing a black sweater with a black scarf around her neck. She also was wearing grey leggings with white crosses all over, with some black Toms.

Kenny scratched his head and walked over to Hailey.

"Hailey?" questioned Kenny.

"You remember my name. That's a first." sighed Hailey.

"What?" asked Kenny.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Hailey asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." responded Kenny. "What are y-"

"I'm writing." stated Hailey.

"Writing what?" questioned Kenny.

"Aren't you nosy.." groaned Hailey.

"Sorry." Kenny apologized.

Kenny then heard footsteps, coming towards his direction. He turned around and saw Jasslyn, holding a notebook.

"Hey Kenny!" exclaimed Jasslyn, smiling.

"Hi, what did you want?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. Just wanted to chat." responded Jasslyn, smiling sheepishly.

Hailey rolled her eyes and loudly cleared her throat. Jasslyn twiddled her thumbs and leaned against the wall. Kenny stood next to her and looked out the large windows.

"What was that thing in class about?" asked Jasslyn.

"It was nothing. Just letters in math.. it's pretty stupid." replied Kenny. "Why did you leave class early?"

"I was helping the counselors in the counseling office." responded Jasslyn.

"You're a bad liar." spoke Hailey.

"I'm not lying!" argued Jasslyn. "I was helping."

"With?" asked Kenny.

"Changing the subject now!" cheered Jasslyn. "Ever been swimming before?"

"I have," said Kenny, "but what were you doing?"

"It's personal." mumbled Jasslyn, under her breath.

"Right." scoffed Hailey.

"Who is she?" questioned Jasslyn.

"Hailey." stated Hailey, glaring at Jasslyn. "I'm just a girl who doesn't like liars."

"I'm not a liar!" declared Jasslyn.

"I find that hard to believe." began Hailey. "You're not making eye contact with him. It's a sign of lying. Thumb twiddling is a sign as well."

"Hailey can you not?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah sure. Cause' she's a princess she shouldn't be told the truth. I get it." Hailey groaned, slamming her notebook shut.

Hailey stood up and began walking back to the busy halls. Kenny and Jasslyn watched as she walked away.

"Well she's mean." whispered Jasslyn, crossing her arms.

A few silent seconds went by.

"What were you doing in the counseling office?" Kenny questioned.

"You know what, fine," started Jasslyn, "I was helping with my friends. They need serious counseling and don't trust the counselors."

"Why don't they trust the counselors?" asked Kenny.

"Nikki and Cody don't trust anyone, except themselves, and me, I think.." stated Jasslyn.

"Nikki and Cody? What's wrong with them?"

"I'm not sure I should tell."

"I won't tell anyone."

"If you do, I'm not speaking to you. Ever."

"Okay.."

"Their drunk mom abuses them."

Kenny's eyes widened. He then remembered when Nikki had a black eye, and when Cody had bruises.

"Is that why they always wear sweaters and pants?" Kenny questioned.

"To cover the bruises, the bite marks, the scabs, and the cuts." sighed Jasslyn.

"They don't cut themselves do they?" asked Kenny.

"No, we don't." stated Nikki, her voice as soft as ever.

Kenny and Jasslyn turned around and saw Nikki and Cody. Jasslyn's eyes widened and she felt a sickening feeling.

"We're not stupid." groaned Cody.

"Hey Cody, Nikki!" exclaimed Jasslyn, smiling.

"Hello." greeted Cody.

"Jasslyn, you told Kenny our secret?" questioned Nikki.

"Well, I didn't mean to it kind of slipped out." explained Jasslyn.

"Liar." whispered Nikki.

Jasslyn looked down at her feet. Moments later, the bell rang.

"I gotta get to class," said Jasslyn, turning around.

All three of them watched as Jasslyn quickly walked away. When Kenny looked back to the direction Nikki and Cody were standing in, they weren't there. Kenny was then held up against the wall by Cody. Nikki stood next to them with her hands crossed.

"Kenny." spoke Nikki.

"Yes?" questioned Kenny, his eyes widened.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about what our mom does to us." begged Nikki.

"Promise." Kenny promised.

Cody let go of Kenny.

"But, why aren't you telling anyone about this?" asked Kenny, rubbing his neck.

"The people at this school are clueless idiots." stated Nikki. "All of them would pick on us if they knew about it."

"I meant an adult. A social worker, a police officer." listed Kenny.

Nikki looked over at Cody. Cody lightly shook his head.

"Kenny, now that you know one of our secrets, tell us one of yours." spoke Nikki.

"I can't die." stated Kenny.

"Right." mumbled Cody.

"Something personal like ours." whispered Nikki.

"I have a daughter," said Kenny, shrugging.

"What." spoke Nikki. "Since when?! With who?!"

"Since yesterday. With uh.. Midori." admitted Kenny.

"Is that why she's not in school?" questioned Nikki.

"Actually, she ran away from home at two months." Kenny replied.

"Why'd she run away?" asked Nikki.

"Her home life back then was pretty crappy." responded Kenny.

"Ours is pretty crappy too. But you don't see us cutting ourselves or running away do you?" snapped Cody.

Kenny rolled his eyes. He finally had enough.

"Yeah, I guess she's not as strong as you two." sighed Kenny. "I gotta get to class.."

"Bye." whispered Nikki.

Kenny turned around and walked away.

_I'm sick of everyone constantly reminding me of her. I can't move on when they keep asking where she is. _thought Kenny.

Midori heard Kenny's thoughts. She was shocked.

"People are actually wondering where I am?" Midori questioned herself.

She was cradling Rayne while Luna and Alex were outside getting some snacks.

"You know little one, you might never get to see your dad, but when I put you up for adoption, I'll visit at least four times a week." promised Midori.

Rayne slowly opened her eyes and looked at Midori. Midori smiled.

"Hey, you kind of look like... your dad." stated Midori.

Rayne's eyes were a really dark blue. She stared at Midori then once again, shut her eyes. Midori smiled and snuggled Rayne.


	10. Chapter 10 - Unfortunate Drinking

**Chapter 10 - Unfortunate Drinking**

Midori patiently waited for Luna and Alex to come. After an hour of waiting, they finally arrived.

"We're back!" announced Luna.

"Finally." Midori sighed with relief.

"We got caught up in traffic." groaned Luna, setting bags down.

She took a Slurpee out of one of the bags and began sucking on the straw. As she did, she took out another one and offered it to Midori. Midori shook her head and smiled.

"You know, it kind of sucks you only get her for a few days, then you have to put her on the adoption list." spoke Luna, putting the Slurpees on a small nightstand.

"I know, but I don't want her to live in a crappy motel room." replied Midori.

"You know my family's rich right?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, but really, it's for the best. Besides, CPS (child protective services) won't let me keep her since the father isn't here." responded Midori.

"Kenny's such a bastard. You deserve better, seriously." stated Luna.

"Right.. what time is it?" questioned Midori.

Luna pulled Alex close to her and looked at his watch, "It's nine thirty."

Luna then kissed Alex on the nose. Alex blushed and smiled. Midori gave her attention to Rayne.

"You know I still want to finish school." Midori spoke.

"You seriously want to go back to South Park?" asked Alex.

"Well, not there, but maybe there's a school near here," said Midori.

"Who the hell is gonna register you?" questioned Alex.

"You're almost eighteen right?" began Midori. "You'll be considered an adult by then."

"Keep talking." begged Luna.

"Luna, how much cash do you have?" asked Midori.

"Considering I barely use my money because I have literally no social life what so ever," started Luna, "and my allowance is one hundred dollars a week, I'd say about thirty thousand dollars."

"What?!" exclaimed Alex. "Dude I could've gotten so many beanies with that! Think of all those beanies..."

"Okay, and I thought I had problems." mumbled Midori. "Anyways if the apartments are cheap here, we can rent one, and possibly live there."

"You're insane. It's adorable." giggled Luna.

Nikki and Cody were quickly walking through the streets, once in a while pushing someone or something.

"We're gonna be late!" Nikki worried.

"Don't worry, we still have... oh no." sighed Cody, glancing at his watch.

After a minute or two, they arrived in front of their house. They both took a deep breath and walked up the small stony path. Cody opened the door and the two poked their heads in. The living room was empty, and they cautiously walked in.

"Mom?" Nikki called out.

They waited for a few moments. There was no answer. It was silent, completely silent.

"Maybe she's not home?" questioned Cody.

"Yeah, but what would she be doing?" asked Nikki.

"Probably banging Carson." groaned Cody as he rolled his eyes.

Nikki looked over at her mother's door. It was shut, which was unusual.

"I'm gonna open it." spoke Nikki.

"No!" exclaimed Cody. "What if she hits you again?"

"We go through this every day, I'm used to it." sighed Nikki.

Nikki walked over to the door and slowly turned the handle. She opened the door and looked around the room. There were bottles, tons and tons of bottles on the floor.

_What the hell.._ Nikki thought.

Nikki walked into the room and saw a pair of feet.

"Mom?" Nikki called out.

Nikki stepped over the bottles and saw her mother, lying on the floor. She was in a t-shirt and a pair of leggings. She had her hair tied up and had a bottle in her hand. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were closed.

"Mom?!" exclaimed Nikki.

Cody ran into the room and walked over to them. Nikki sat next to her mother's corpse.

"Mom please! Don't do this to us!" cried Nikki as she shook her body.

Cody was speechless. Nikki was crying, and shaking her mother's corpse.

"Don't be dead!" screamed Nikki, hugging her mother.

"This isn't happening.." Cody told himself.

"It's not fair." sobbed Nikki. "Why the fuck do we have to go through this shit?!"

"I don't know!" yelled Cody. "Let me think!"

Cody walked around the room kicking the empty bottles. Nikki continued sobbing uncontrollably.

"We can't let people know about this." whispered Cody.

"But what are we gonna do?!" asked Nikki. "The only way we got money was from her stupid boyfriend! Now she's fucking gone and we're all alone!"

"We need to leave." stated Cody.

"We're just going to disappear?! People will think we killed her! I'm not going to fucking jail!" yelled Nikki. "I'm calling the cops."

"Nikki, think about it, where will the cops place us? With Carson, our dad? Our dad died in battle we can't go anywhere!" reminded Cody.

"They never declared him dead." mumbled Nikki.

"Mom told us the cops came to the house and announced him dead." snarled Cody.

"What if she lied?!" snapped Nikki. "What if our entire life was just a damn lie?! Did mom even look sad when she told us? She didn't shed a damn tear! He's alive I can feel it."

Cody took a deep breath. His eyes were full of water, but he quickly wiped his tears away. Nikki walked over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Kenny sat in his room reading an old comic book. He was listening to music on his phone, with the volume completely up. He hummed to the song as he read the comic book. Karen then walked into his room.

She was wearing a pastel yellow dress with white leggings. She also had brown Uggs. Her hair was loose and curly, and she had black eyeliner framing her eyes.

"Kenny!" exclaimed Karen.

Kenny didn't hear her. Karen glared and walked over to him. She yanked out his ear buds.

"Can I help you?" asked Kenny.

"I just heard some sirens and saw a couple cop cars. Let's follow them." spoke Karen.

"Give me a minute." stated Kenny.

"You've read that comic so many times, how are you not sick of it?" Karen asked.

"Are you wearing make up?" questioned Kenny.

"No." lied Karen.

"Karen you're thirteen," reminded Kenny, "why the hell are you wearing make up?"

"To feel pretty." answered Karen.

"You are pretty. You don't need make up." chuckled Kenny.

"Keep saying that.." whispered Karen. "Now let's go!"

Kenny stood up and Karen pulled him out of his room. They exited the house and began walking down the sidewalk.

The walked down the street in silence. Karen twiddled her thumbs and looked down as she walked.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Kenny.

"What?" Karen asked, snapping back to reality.

"Is something wrong?" repeated Kenny.

"No. Just.. over thinking." admitted Karen, smiling. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Kenny scratched the back of his head, and they continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking they saw police lights and people crowding. He remembered the time when Savannah killed herself. All the lights and all the people. Kenny suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should leave." suggested Kenny.

"People are getting arrested!" exclaimed Karen.

Kenny looked up and saw Nikki in handcuffs with a police officer holding her arms. Her face had smudges all over it. A few seconds later Cody was being dragged out by two police officers.

"I didn't kill her!" screamed Cody as he struggled. "We loved her!"

Just before Nikki was put into the police car, she looked directly at Kenny. Kenny then remembered when Midori first looked at him. Her salty tears running down her cheeks. Her expression full of pain. Kenny suddenly felt light headed.

"Kenny?" spoke Karen.

Kenny began to slowly fall to the ground. He shut his eyes, and it turned pitch black.

"Kenny!" yelled Karen.

Midori sat at the end of the bed slurping her Slurpee while Luna lightly cradled Rayne. Alex sat in a chair listening to music. Someone then knocked on the door.

A woman walked in wearing a black blazer with a dark grey pencil skirt. She had black high heels and her hair was in a bun. She also had a clipboard in her hand.

"Hello Midori my name is Kendra I work with Child Protective Services!" announced Kendra.

"Hello." greeted Midori. "What's the clipboard for?"

"Notes." responded Kendra. "How long do you plan on keeping her?"

"A few days. Maybe, two or three." replied Midori.

Kendra wrote down at Midori spoke, "Who's the father?"

"Kenneth McCormick.." Midori answered, glaring at Kendra.

Kendra raised an eyebrow.

"I need to know these things." reminded Kendra. "Are you taking anything? Pills, drugs, drinking?"

"Nope." sighed Midori.

"Do you consider yourself unstable?" asked Kendra.

"Not anymore," started Midori, "why?"

"We noticed self harm scars on your wrists." stated Kendra, scribbling down notes.

Midori turned her arms and looked at her wrists. She scowled at them.

"Yeah I regret it. I really do." groaned Midori.

Kendra walked over to Luna.

"We need to examine her for a little longer." spoke Kendra.

"Why?" asked Luna, taking a few steps back.

"We saw some strange readings in her DNA." replied Kendra.

Luna looked over at Midori. Midori shrugged. Luna handed Rayne to Kendra.

"We'll be back in 10," said Kendra, opening the door and shutting it.

Alex took out his ear buds and looked around.

"Did I miss something?" questioned Alex.

Midori and Luna glared at him. Alex smiled sheepishly. He put his ear buds back in and returned to his jams.

"Strange readings?" questioned Luna.

"I really hope she doesn't have my stupid so called gift." sighed Midori, shaking her head.

"She might have _his_ gift too." reminded Luna.

"Don't remind me." mumbled Midori.

Several hours passed. Kenny woke up in his bed. He sat up and looked around the room. He got out of bed and got his phone from his pocket. It was 6p.m. He scratched his head and put on his shoes. He looked outside and saw the sun setting. He walked into the hallway and saw Karen's door slightly open. He peeked through the crack and saw her lying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

She was wearing a lavender dress with black leggings. She also had her hair in a messy bun. She had black sneakers and a few bracelets on her bed. To top it all off, she had winged eyeliner framing her brown eyes.

"I know you're there, Kenny." spoke Karen.

"What are you doing?" asked Kenny, fully opening the door.

Karen remained silent. Kenny walked in and sat down next to her. Karen sat up.

"Don't you ever just think about all the people you've just tossed away?" Karen blurted. "You know life is really fucking hard as it is, but without anyone to talk to you just feel so fucking full of crap that it literally feels like you're getting stabbed in the heart all the time!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Kenny.

"You know when you'd just tune out Midori? She'd leave the room and come hang out with me." Karen admitted. "I'd tell her about how fucking shitty school is and she would relate so much. She was like a sister to me."

Kenny felt a sinking feeling inside.

"I'd tune her out?" asked Kenny.

"She'd want to tell you something, and you wouldn't listen." sighed Karen.

"How come you never told me about this?" Kenny wondered.

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand. You're loved by people at school. It isn't fair!" cried Karen. "I'm just the lonely girl who would just go to school and just stay quiet for the entire day."

Kenny frowned. He decided to let Karen talk.

"It kills you inside that your teachers wouldn't even notice that you'd disappear. Even when you're their 'favorite student', they could care less!" started Karen. "I just want someone at school to tell me that they would fucking notice me and miss me if I was gone, but you know what I get? Absolutely nothing."

"I'm sure _someone_ would notice." reassured Kenny.

"No." growled Karen. "I never get asked why I was absent, or how I'm doing. Not even a hello from anyone."

"Karen-" began Kenny.

"You don't fucking understand, Kenny!" snapped Karen, her eyes full of water. "You'll never understand because you have your own fucking friends while I have no one! The only friend I ever had was Midori and you drove her away! You fucked up my damn life!"

Karen stormed out of the room, and out of the house. Kenny stood up and quickly walked out the door. She disappeared.

"Great.." whispered Kenny.

Karen hid in a bush and peeked through. She watched as Kenny walked out and began to look for her. Karen took a deep breath and wiped her tears. She stood up from the bush and walked the opposite direction Kenny was walking in.

Midori sat on a park bench. She watched Luna and Alex act like children as they played on the empty playground. Midori glanced down at Rayne as she peacefully slept in a stroller. She slightly smiled then frowned.

"Dammit Kenny." whispered Midori, her eyes full of water.

Nikki and Cody sat in a room with three chairs and a table. There were two muscular men standing on each side of the door. Nikki put her head on the table and sobbed. Cody had his arms crossed and his eyes were full of water. A few tears slipped from his hazel eyes, he quickly wiped them hoping that Nikki wouldn't notice.

_I have to be strong. For her._ thought Cody.

A man in a white dress shirt and black pants walked in. He had dark brown eyes and a notepad with a pen.

"Hello Nikki, Cody." greeted the man, smiling. "I'm Detective Haynes. I just need to ask you two a few questions."

Nikki looked up and wiped her tears. Haynes gave her a few tissues. He sat down in the other chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Where were you two before this happened?" asked Haynes.

"At school." answered Cody.

"What did you first do when you two came home?" questioned Haynes.

"We called out for our mother." replied Cody.

"I've noticed you two have bruised faces. I also know that Isabel had a drinking problem." stated Haynes. "Did she ever physically and or emotionally abuse you two?"

"Yes." spoke Nikki. "Ever since we were seven when she told us our dad died. We thought it was normal when we were young, but when we started getting older, we realized our friends weren't treated like that by their parents."

"Who is your father?" asked Haynes.

"Sergeant Nicholas Haynes..." responded Nikki. "Like yours?"

"Nikki, Cody, I'm sorry I let you two go through this." sighed Nicholas.

"Dad?!" exclaimed Nikki, smiling.

She stood up and hugged Nicholas.

"Where have you been?" asked Nikki, letting go of him.

"I've been missing you two. I left the military and decided to be a detective." chuckled Nicholas.

"Cody!" cheered Nikki. "This is our dad! You're our dad!"

Cody remained in the chair with his arms crossed. He glared at his father.

"What's the matter, son?" asked Nicholas.

"Do you have any idea what we've been through?!" yelled Cody, standing up. "It's because of you that she fucking tormented us every single day!"

"Cody, I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to happen." apologized Nicholas.

"Never meant for what to happen?!" questioned Cody. "Us getting beaten or our mom getting hooked on alcohol? She died from that bottle of crap, because you decided to leave her, and us!"

"I tried to get custody. I really did, but since she didn't have a drinking problem at the time they put you with her. Plus, I was serving our country." explained Nicholas.

"It doesn't matter!" argued Cody. "Ten damn years we've been beaten. Every bruise, cut, and broken bone is because of you!"

"Cody, please." begged Nikki. "It's over now. She's gone."

"Son-" started Nicholas.

"Don't even call me that!" groaned Cody. "Leave me alone!"

Cody walked to the door and opened it. He stormed out the room, leaving Nicholas and Nikki speechless.


	11. Chapter 11 - Coral Mountain Highschool

**Chapter 11 - Coral Mountain Highschool**

A month passed by. It was now January Seventh. Midori lied down on her bed. It had plain white sheets and two light blue pillows. She thought about Rayne, and the day she was taken.

"I miss you." whispered Midori.

Luna then barged in, holding a plate that had toast and eggs.

"Hey girlfriend!" exclaimed Luna.

"Did you have coffee?" asked Midori.

"Yeah it's fucking wicked! Woo! Caffeine!" yelled Luna. "I brought your food hurry up and get dressed loser! See you after you're done eating yay!"

Luna quickly put the plate on the nightstand and ran out of the room slamming the door. Midori looked at her food. She quickly ate it. She left the empty plate on her bed and stood up. Midori walked over to a dresser and opened the drawers. She changed into the school's uniform.

Midori had a red shirt with a navy blue skirt. She had white stockings and her black combat boots. She tied her hair into a pony tail and put a navy blue bow in her hair. Midori then applied black, winged eyeliner around her eyes.

"Okay. Don't let me be a total idiot. Please. Just don't talk to anyone, or look at anyone." Midori told herself.

Midori look at a small strand of her hair that was dyed green. She grabbed it and stared at it.

"Since it's my name and Savannah's favorite color, I might as well have dyed my entire head green." sighed Midori.

Midori put on a dark blue sweater over her shirt. She then grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room. Luna was sitting on the couch quickly tapping her fingers on the coffee table.

"Are you ready?" questioned Luna.

"Yeah." sighed Midori.

"Rad! Let's go!" yelled Luna.

Midori smiled and they exited the apartment. They walked through the building and finally got outside. Luna walked into a black truck with shaded windows and leather seats. Midori entered the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"Let's Rock n Roll!" cheered Luna, starting the engine.

"Don't let me die." hoped Midori.

After several minutes of driving they finally arrived. Midori stared at the gates and gulped.

"I'm gonna die." whispered Midori. "You know what, fuck school. Screw this. Luna drive away."

"You're just freaking out man. Just do what I do. Not give a single fuck." chuckled Luna.

"Okay." sighed Midori. "If I die the blood is on your hands.."

"I can deal with that," said Luna.

Midori took a deep breath and exited the car. She shut the door behind her and Luna quickly drove away. Midori had a tight grip on her backpack straps. She walked through the gates looking at all the people, greeting their friends and chatting. She walked into the building. The lockers were all a navy blue and the walls were pearl white. It looked gorgeous.

_Okay Midori. You got through the gates, now go find the principal's office._ thought Midori.

She walked around and after several minutes of walking, she finally found it. She lightly knocked on the door, then opened it.

"Hello?" Midori spoke out.

There was a man in a faded blue tuxedo. He had a clean haircut with some stubble on his chin. His eyes were a light brown, matching his hair.

"May I help you?" questioned the man.

"I-I'm new here, a-and uh.." studdered Midori.

"Say no more!" interrupted the man. "You're Midori aren't you?"

"Yeah." responded Midori.

"Here's your schedule." stated the man, handing her a schedule.

"Thank you.." thanked Midori. "Er.."

"Principal Andrews." declared Principal Andrews. "Have a great day. Also, if anyone starts bullying you in any way, you can always come to me or the school counselors."

"Sure. Thank you." Midori thanked once again.

Midori walked out. She stood near some random lockers while she read her schedule:

Period One : English

Period Two : Drama

Period Three : History

Period Four : Art

Period Five : Math

Lunch

Period Six : Science

Period Seven : P.E

Midori sighed and looked at a wall clock. Seven Forty-Five. Midori began walking to her first class.

The door was open and she walked in. She saw a few other students in there, helping the teacher out.

"Oh hello!" exclaimed the teacher.

"Hi." greeted Midori.

"Do you need directions?" questioned the teacher. "I haven't seen you in any of my classes before."

"I just transferred." stated Midori. "From North Park."

"I see. I'm Mrs. Osborne." introduced Mrs. Osborne.

"I'm Midori," said Midori.

Mrs. Osborne smiled. She had her hair tied into a pony tail and she was wearing a red stripped shirt with grey bell bottoms. She had black mary janes and thick framed glasses.

"Your desk is that one. Right over there." spoke Mrs. Osborne, pointing at a desk near the back.

"Thank you." Midori thanked.

The students that were helping all glanced over at Midori, then continued to their duties. Midori sat at her desk. She then waited for class to start.

After forty-five minutes, the bell finally rang. Midori remained in her seat and waited for almost everyone to leave. She got up and put on her grey back-pack. She then lowered her sweater sleeves, making sure they covered her entire wrists. Next she had drama. Midori exited the classroom and began walking to her next class.

The drama classroom was nearby, so it only took under a minute for Midori to arrive. The doors were closed, and she didn't know whether to knock or remain standing. Then a girl came over and opened the door and entered. Midori did the same. Midori walked up to the teacher.

She was blonde, with dark blue eyes. She had pink lipstick and her hair in a bun. She was wearing a white crop top with a black tank top underneath. She had floral leggings with black boots on.

"Can I help you?" asked the blonde woman.

"I'm new here." stated Midori.

"Oh! You're the new student. I'm Miss Amanda." started Miss Amanda. "Your seat is right over there in the front. You can just take a seat and I'll explain what we're doing during class."

Midori sat at her seat and watched as other students entered. A few of them glanced over or just simply walked past, completely ignoring her presence. After a couple minutes, the bell rang, and class started.

"Welcome back students!" exclaimed Miss Amanda. "You already know that we're planning a partner skit, and before you ask, you may not choose your partners."

A handful of students groaned. Miss Amanda quickly shushed them.

"Now I already have a list. I'll read off your names and you have to go to a desk next to your partner. Stand up." commanded Miss Amanda.

Everyone, including Midori, stood up and stood next to their desks. Miss Amanda started listing off a few students.

Midori then heard her name, "Midori and Parker."

"Question. Who's Midori?" questioned a boy.

"She's right next to you." groaned Miss Amanda.

Midori looked at the boy next to her. He had dark brown, messy hair and he was dressed in dark blue. His eyes were a light brown.

"Cool. We're already right next to each other." chuckled Parker, as he sat down.

Midori did the same. The two waited for Miss Amanda to finish listing off names.

"..And finally, George and Isaiah." Miss Amanda finished. "Now, I will give you a little freedom. You can come up with any skit. A comedy, a sci-fi, or a romance."

"Gross. I'm not kissing Jason." spoke out a girl.

"You can pick your own skit Felicia." reminded Miss Amanda. "And kissing wouldn't even be allowed anyways. I'll pass out paper and y'all can start planning."

Miss Amanda passed out paper to everyone, then returned to her desk. Parker pulled out a pencil and wrote his name. He then offered his pencil to Midori. She took it and wrote her name.

"So, what are you thinking?" asked Parker.

"I'll just do whatever you're planning." responded Midori, in a quiet voice.

Parker got silent then spoke, "Midori huh? Is that French?"

"No." snickered Midori. "Japanese."

"Rad." stated Parker. "Where'd you transfer from?"

"North Park." stated Midori.

"Oh. So," began Parker. "if you're still friendless you can come eat lunch with me and my friends."

"Thanks, but I'd rather just eat alone. I don't want to get attached to someone." sighed Midori. "Let's just do the stupid project and get over it."

Parker nodded his head. Midori rested her head on her hand. Her sleeve slowly started slipping. Midori then noticed and quickly pulled it up. Parker was staring down at the paper.

_That was close.. _thought Midori.

Parker looked up at Midori. Midori awkwardly stared back.

"Why aren't you smiling?" he asked.

"I don't know." replied Midori.

"Smile." commanded Parker.

Midori looked around and covered her mouth. She took out her pony tail, letting it cover her face. She peeked through her hair and saw Parker smiling. Midori tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled back.

"Crap." whispered Midori, immediately frowning.

"You look adorable when you smile." complimented Parker.

"I'm sure I don't," said Midori.

Parker quietly laughed.

"Loving that green hair." complimented Parker.

"Thanks.." thanked Midori.

"Hey, Midori. After school do you want to come over to my house so we can think this through?" questioned Parker.

"I-I don't.. k-know." stuttered Midori.

"You can trust me." reassured Parker.

Midori shook her head. Parker bit his lip and looked down at the blank paper. Midori looked down at her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

After around thirty minutes, the bell finally rung. Midori grabbed her backpack and quickly walked out of the room.

_Dammit! That was so embarrassing! Right when I join fucking school we just have to be in partners. Of course!_ thought Midori.

Hailey sat in the empty hallway. She leaned against the wall, writing poems about how awful the world is:

_All I hear are horrid screams_

_Everyone yelling 'help me!'_

_Yet I'm too selfish of a girl_

_I don't deserve to be alive in this world.._

Hailey cringed at the poem and ripped out the paper. She tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

"Come on Hailey. Where's your inspiration?" Hailey asked herself.

She put the cap back on the pen and looked out the windows. It was gloomy and grey. It looked as if it was going to rain. Hailey then remembered the day Savannah passed:

_"Savannah! Pick up your phone!" exclaimed Hailey._

_ Hailey continued calling Savannah. She walked back and forth in her room. She didn't pick up._

_"God dammit!" groaned Hailey._

_ Hailey threw her phone onto her bed. She crossed her arms and looked at her computer desk. Next to her computer was an old photo of her and Nikki at a park. Cody was in the background making a silly face. Hailey stared at the picture._

_"Why do all my friends just leave me?" questioned Hailey._

_ Hailey then realized her cell phone was ringing. She quickly picked it up and saw that Savannah was calling her. Before she could pick up, the call ended._

_"No! Why dammit!?" complained Hailey._

Hailey's eyes were full of water. She wiped her tears away.

"I know it isn't my fault, but I can't help but feel like I could've stopped her." sighed Hailey.

"Stopped who?" asked Kenny.

"Are you stalking me?" asked Hailey, glaring at Kenny.

"No. This is where 'princess' and I chat." reminded Kenny.

"Right." mumbled Hailey. "Where is she anyways?"

"She's actually sick, but I knew you'd be here." stated Kenny, sitting down next to her.

"Alright then.." murmured Hailey.

"So what are you writing today?" questioned Kenny.

"Stupid poems." responded Hailey.

"Can I read one?" asked Kenny.

"Don't care." Hailey replied, handing him a random piece of paper crumpled up paper.

Kenny read the paper. His eyes widened.

"I don't think this is a poem." spoke Kenny.

Hailey snatched it out of his hands and read the paper.

"Aw shit." groaned Hailey. "Now you know.."

"It doesn't matter." reassured Kenny. "A lot of people are like that."

"Yeah but in high school it's weird!" exclaimed Hailey. "Especially when I'm in the locker rooms and people keep making rumors that there's a lesbian in the school!"

"Maybe they're not talking about you," said Kenny. "Maybe there's another lesbian in the school."

"Yeah, probably, but they always look at me!" Hailey reminded.

It then grew silent. Kenny looked over at Hailey. Her face was flushed.

"Did you already come out to your parents?" asked Kenny.

"I give them hints." stated Hailey. "When my mom asks me if I have a boyfriend I always say, 'I don't know about BOYfriend..'."

Kenny looked outside, it was lightly raining. He then saw a flash of lightning and immediately heard a thundering roar.

"Want to know a secret?" offered Hailey. "I had a stupid crush on Savannah, but pretended I liked some dick named Cameron."

"Savannah was actually bi you know. She probably had a small crush on you too." Kenny spoke.

"Yeah but at the time she was with Craig." groaned Hailey. "I mean he was sweet to her and all, but really. I would've treated her like a princess."

"You were jealous?" asked Kenny, smirking.

"So what if I was?" questioned Hailey. "I don't have a chance with her anymore anyways. Besides, the day of her death, I started losing interest in her and began liking an old friend."

"You have other friends?!" joked Kenny.

"Of course I do!" argued Hailey. "On the internet."

Kenny laughed. Hailey scowled.

"It's Nikki." admitted Hailey.

Kenny immediately stopped laughing, "Nikki? As in Nikki Baker?"

"Yep." sighed Hailey. "We used to be friends until her dad died. On the last day of our friendship, she told me that her mom told her that her dad died."

"Are you gonna ask her out?" asked Kenny.

"You just flat out said that. Wow." began Hailey. "And, I don't know if she even likes me in that way. I don't even know if she likes me!"

"Just ask her. Why are you so afraid?" questioned Kenny.

"Kenny, I don't know what planet you're from, but us humans have fears." reminded Hailey, forcing a smile. "My fear just happens to be her rejecting me and snapping me to bits."

"That's why we conquer our fears." stated Kenny.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," said Hailey.

"You should." chuckled Kenny. "You guys would make an adorable couple."

"My parents don't even know. They're so religious it's fucking ridiculous." groaned Hailey.

"How religious?" asked Kenny.

"Super." answered Hailey. "If they found out I was an agnostic lesbian who believes in ghosts they would shove the bible down my throat."

"You have to tell them someday," started Kenny, "just do it now and get over it."

It grew silent. Hailey glared out the window, and saw the rain fall from the grey clouds.

"Fine." agreed Hailey. "I'll tell them. I'll just flat out say it."

The bell then rang. Hailey and Kenny stood up. Hailey walked away without any words spoken. She then had a worried expression. Hailey took a deep breath and began walking to her next class.

Midori got up from her seat as soon as the bell rang. She began walking to her next class, Art. After a minute or two of walking she got to the art room. She saw kids standing outside, so she stood along with them. Midori then felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Parker.

"You have art too don't you?" asked Parker.

"Why, are you sick of seeing me already?" questioned Midori.

"Heh, no.. I'm actually a little glad I have another class with you." admitted Parker.

"Sorry I'm late class!" spoke a voice.

The voice came from a red-headed, pale female. She was wearing a lavender strapped shirt and black jeans, with matching low heel shoes. She was also wearing crystal blue earrings which matched her light blue eyes.

"That's Mrs. Farmlyn." Parker whispered to Midori.

"I had some business to take care of with another teacher." stated Mrs. Farmlyn, unlocking the door.

Students piled into the room and they all sat at different tables. Midori remained standing in the back with her arms crossed. Parker stood up from his table and walked over to Mrs. Farmlyn's desk. A few people glanced over at Midori. Midori sharply inhaled and exhaled.

"Midori, you can sit next to Parker." spoke Mrs. Farmlyn.

"Of course you would." mumbled Midori.

Parker walked back to the table and sat down. Midori glared at the chair and sighed. She sat down next to him an put her backpack down.

"Now let me take attendance. In the meantime, you all can quick chat." spoke Mrs. Farmlyn.

"Hey Parker." spoke the girl sitting across from Midori.

"Yeah?" questioned Parker.

"Is this your new 'friend'?" asked the girl.

"I'm not his friend." groaned Midori.

"She's feisty." chuckled the guy sitting across from Parker. "Marie, you got competition."

"I don't like him." reminded Midori.

"Good to know." stated Marie.

"Okay! Let's get started shall we?" announce Mrs. Farmlyn.

After art class was over, Midori began walking to her next class. She was then stopped by Parker.

"Can I help you?" questioned Midori.

"Let me see your arm." commanded Parker, pulling out a black marker.

Midori pulled away and held her left wrist.

"Why?" asked Midori.

"Because I wanna give you my digits. Smarty." chuckled Parker.

"Can't you just write it on a piece of paper?" Midori questioned.

"How will I know you won't throw the paper away?" asked Parker.

"I'm not comfortable with you seeing my arm." responded Midori.

Parker grabbed Midori's right arm and before she could pull away, he rolled up her sleeve.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ thought Midori.

Parker completely ignored the scars and wrote his phone number on her arm. Midori looked at him, shocked.

"Was that so hard?" Parker asked.

"Yes, yes it was." replied Midori, frowning, and her eyes tearing up.

"What's wrong?" questioned Parker.

"I know you saw them," said Midori.

"Saw what?" asked Parker.

"Don't act stupid." groaned Midori.

The hallways were almost empty now, only a few students roamed them.

"You saw the stupid cuts I made on my wrist." sighed Midori.

"I noticed them in drama." responded Parker. "I just didn't want to ask you about it."

"Was writing your number on my arm just an excuse to see them?!" snapped Midori, rolling down her sleeve.

"No." reassured Parker. "I actually wanted to call you in case I needed help with the project."

"Just don't tell anyone." commanded Midori. "I don't want my reputation to be ruined again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Parker. "Is that why you moved schools?"

The bell then rang. Midori felt as if she'd been stabbed. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, and eventually sat down on the tile floor. She began remembering Kenny, Savannah, Bebe, and Heidi. She started crying. Parker sat down next to her. He put on arm around her and scooted closer.

After several minutes of sobbing, Midori finally stopped.

"You probably cried a gallon or something." chuckled Parker.

"Haha.." Midori forced a laugh.

Parker stood up and so did Midori.

"I know this is kind of rude, but why did you do that to yourself?" questioned Parker.

"I just met you." reminded Midori.

"And this is crazy? I gave you my number, so call me maybe?" Parker joked.

"That song is so overrated." chuckled Midori.

"Let's start of slow. I'll tell you something about me, you tell me something about you." offered Parker.

"I'm gonna regret this. Deal." agreed Midori.

The two once again sat down against the white brick walls.

"So, Midori. Are you gonna keep your promise or not?" asked Parker.

"You first. Just so I know you're not lying either." spoke Midori.

"Alright, fine." started Parker, taking a small pause. "I have a stupid small crush on you."

"That's sweet, I guess," said Midori.

"Your turn!" exclaimed Parker.

"My parents are divorced." stated Midori.

"Why?" asked Parker.

"We're starting off small." groaned Midori. "Enough secrets for today, I'm going to go die in math."

Midori stood up and so did Parker.

"Hug?" offered Parker, spreading his arms.

"Don't touch me." growled Midori.

Midori turned around and began walking to math class. Parker then hugged her from behind.

"Please stop touching me." begged Midori.

"You're enjoying it. Don't ruin the moment." mumbled Parker.

Midori rolled her eyes and pushed him off. She turned to him and crossed her arms.

"Heh, sorry." Parker apologized.

Midori slightly smiled and hugged him. Parker's face was flushed.

_This isn't happening. This is a dream. What's happening. Oh my God. What even..._ thought Parker.

Midori then let go of Parker.

"See you never." spoke Midori, turning around and walking to her next class.

"U-uh.. b-bye." stuttered Parker.


	12. Chapter 12 - Kiss the Mistress

**Chapter 12 - Kiss the Mistress**

A month passed by. It was February 13th, also known as the day before Valentine's Day. It was lunch time, and Midori stood at her locker, watching as girls dressed in pink handed out flyers sponsoring the 'Valentine Sweetheart Dance'. A brown haired, blue eyed girl offered Midori a flyer. Midori slowly took it out of her hands.

"Thank you." Midori thanked.

"No problem!" spoke the girl in a cheerful voice.

Midori waited for her to disappear. When she did, she crumpled up the flyer and tossed it into a nearby bin.

Parker then appeared out of nowhere, "Hey Midori!"

Midori flinched and froze, causing her to drop her binder. It fell flat and slammed against the white tiled floor.

Parker had his regular, signature black swoosh-like hair. He had hazel eyes and a light tan. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with the school logo on it. He also had dark blue jeans and black Converse.

"Oops, sorry." apologized Parker, picking up her binder.

He looked at the front of the binder and saw a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. Kenny.

"Who's this?" asked Parker.

"Some dick who I can't forget." sighed Midori.

Parker looked at her with an unamused expression. He took out the picture and crumpled it. Midori stood there, staring at him as he threw away the picture.

"Tada!" exclaimed Parker.

"I think you just crumpled up my soul when you crumpled up that picture." stated Midori.

"That doesn't matter now." began Parker. "He's probably over you so stop wasting your time on him."

_And start wasting it on me._ thought Parker.

"He's not just some ex-boyfriend. He's something a lot more," started Midori, "but we're going slow, remember?"

"Speaking of slow, care to let me escort you to the dance?" asked Parker.

"Thanks," thanked Midori. "but no thanks. Go with Marie, doesn't she love you or something?"

"Yeah, but I love you, and I don't love her." complained Parker.

"Yeah, but a lot of other girls are insane for you too," said Midori.

"Like you?" questioned Parker.

"No." chuckled Midori. "I mean I always see a bunch of other girls around you. They even wanna hug you and some give you their numbers when you don't even know their name."

"So, you're saying I can basically have anyone I want?" asked Parker.

"Yep. You're loved by everyone." groaned Midori.

"Except you." sighed Parker.

"Yeah.." lied Midori.

The lunch bell then rang. Students all around began walking to their next class.

"Let's go!" cheered Parker.

"I still can't believe I have three classes with you. I feel like they did this on purpose." Midori suspected.

"Well I'm glad they did." stated Parker. "School's a lot more fun with you."

Midori slightly smiled and the two walked up the stairs leading to their science class.

They eventually arrived and entered the class room. They both sat at their seats, then after a few minutes, class began.

"Okay class!" exclaimed Mrs. Harp. "Today we're starting a new project. I personally didn't think we should do this since tomorrow is Friday, but I decided to do it anyways."

Mrs. Harp grabbed colored paper and began passing it to every other person. Midori lightly tapped her fingers against the desk, waiting to see if she'd get a paper or not.

"Everyone who received a paper, please stand up and go to the back of the room." commanded Mrs. Harp.

Half of the class stood up and did as she said.

"Now, the people sitting down," started Mrs. Harp, "go partner up with someone who has a paper."

Midori stood up and looked at the people. She gulped. Parker looked over at her, without a paper in his hands.

_I hate life._ thought Midori.

Kenny remained sitting down with Jasslyn. She was hugging his left arm, cuddling close to him.

"I wish we could skip class every day." Jasslyn wished. "You know what tomorrow is right?"

"How could I forget with you reminding me every five minutes?" questioned Kenny.

"I'm just checking. This will be my first Valentine's Day with someone special." sighed Jasslyn. "I can see us now. At the park, eating chocolate, and then we both go for a dive in the lake."

Kenny then got a sudden heartache. He remembered the times he hung out with Midori underneath the Red Oak tree. He also remembered when he was fourteen and he pushed her into the lake.

"Hello? Earth to Kenny." spoke Jasslyn.

"Sorry, just thinking." apologized Kenny.

"It's fine." reassured Jasslyn. "You know, a lot of new couples are appearing lately."

"What do you mean?" asked Kenny.

"Well, Nikki and Hailey started dating. Some kids named Alex and Roxanne are also going steady." listed Jasslyn. "Then there's Carla with Damien. I also heard Kara started going out with Benny."

"You hear a lot of rumors." stated Kenny.

"It's what wall-flowers do." chuckled Jasslyn. "We listen to conversations and pay attention to the smallest details."

Kenny then stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Jasslyn.

"I'm a human right? Humans need to pee." snickered Kenny.

Jasslyn slightly smiled and nodded. Kenny walked down the empty hallways, cautiously avoiding the passing monitors. He entered the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He then saw someone in the stalls. It was Hailey.

"Hailey?" Kenny called out.

"Good job, Kenny, you caught me." congratulated Hailey, coming out of the stalls.

"What are you doing in the boys' stalls?" asked Kenny.

"Do you know how many girls go to the restroom during class? I can't focus in there." complained Hailey. "Besides, ever since I came out those morons are now being more judgmental then ever."

"Are they being rude to Nikki too?" questioned Kenny.

"Not really." admitted Hailey. "The fact that she's been abused and her mom is dead, they feel more than sorry for her rather than disgusted."

"That sucks," said Kenny.

"Yeah. I can't hang out in the haunted hallway either because you and 'Asslyn' stole it from me." reminded Hailey.

"Is that your new nickname for her?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. She's a total ass." chucked Hailey. "She is also a bad influence to be around."

"What do you mean?" questioned Kenny.

"Well, she lies, she can't keep promises, she's too stuck up.." listed Hailey.

"So Hailey the Matchmaker, what do you suppose I do?" questioned Kenny.

"I just want you to find someone who's actually better than her." responded Hailey. "Savannah told me about how Midori was a good person, you know.."

"Yeah, but she ran away. I don't even know where to." groaned Kenny.

Just then, Stan walked into the restroom and froze. He eyed Kenny and Hailey.

"What's going on here?" asked Stan.

"It's not what you're thinking that's for sure." replied Hailey.

"We're just talking." reassured Kenny.

"Right.. Kenny, coach sent me to look for you." stated Stan. "We're going against Coral tomorrow."

"Crap. Sorry dude I forgot." Kenny apologized.

"Dude. Coral is our rival, right next to North Park." reminded Stan. "How could you forget?"

"It's just Valentine's Day. It's getting to me." responded Kenny.

"Yeah yeah enough of your sappy love story, let's go!" exclaimed Stan, running out of the restroom.

"Bye, Hailey," said Kenny as he exited the bathroom.

Midori exited the school, beginning to walk to the shady tree. She sat down and waited for Luna. While she waited, she began counting how many red cars there were.

_One. Two. Three. Four._ Midori counted in her head.

She then felt as if someone was standing next to her. She looked to her right and saw no one. She then looked to her left and saw Parker, sitting next to her.. Midori's eyes widened and she quickly backed away.

Midori opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Parker apologized, "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" asked Midori.

"I'm just relaxing. Is it illegal for me to relax here?" questioned Parker.

"Yes, go hang out with your friends." commanded Midori.

"I am." stated Parker.

"I meant your guy friends," Midori said.

"I am." repeated Parker.

"What..?" questioned Midori.

Just then, three guys appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to Parker and Midori.

"Fucking bitch." whispered Midori.

"Midori, meet my friends, Frankie, Joseph, and Aaron." introduced Parker, as he pointed to each of his friends.

Frankie had a light tan and had black spiky hair with aqua blue tips. He also had cyan colored braces and chocolate brown eyes. Frankie was wearing the school uniform sweater, with his sleeves rolled up. He had grey jeans with black Vans.

Joseph had darker skin and light brown eyes. He had a small black afro that slightly covered his eyes. Joseph was wearing a white collared shirt with blue jeans and grey Converse. He also had a few bracelets on his wrists.

Aaron had messy, dirty blonde hair, and was pale. He had dark blue eyes and had thick glasses shielding them. He was wearing the uniform sweater with dark blue jeans, and along with that he had black Converse.

"Hey, Midori." greeted Frankie.

"Sup." Joseph spoke.

"Hi, Midori," said Aaron, lightly waving.

"Parker, why do you do this to me?" questioned Midori.

"Do what?" asked Parker, scooting closer to her.

"That... and this.." responded Midori, slightly scooting away.

"I just wanted you to know who my main guy friends are." replied Parker. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because I'm not good at first impressions." admitted Midori.

"Parker's a nice dude you know." stated Frankie, putting an arm around Midori, and forcing her to sit closer to him.

"Frankie, can you not?" Parker asked.

Frankie, raised an eyebrow, and forced Midori to sit a little closer. Parker forced a smile. Frankie smirked and kissed Midori on the cheek. Midori's face was flushed and she quickly stood up.

"Excuse me." spoke Parker, standing up.

Frankie quickly stood up and began running as Parker chased after him.

"Don't worry they're always like this." reassured Joseph.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. They'll return in about two minutes." Aaron guessed.

Midori wiped the cheek where Frankie kissed her.

"Fucking disgusting." groaned Midori.

"Don't take it personally. Frankie flirts with everyone, and I mean everyone." stated Aaron.

"So what is he bisexual or something?" asked Midori.

"Yeah. He's really proud of it. On free dress days, he always wears the same LGBT pride shirt." chuckled Joseph.

Just then, Frankie came running back and hid behind Midori. Parker continued running and quickly stopped. He was only inches away from Midori.

"Take her not me!" begged Frankie, lightly pushing Midori into Parker.

Midori's face was once again, flushed. She quickly backed up. Parker glared at Frankie, who was now using Aaron as a shield.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Frankie.

Parker took a deep breath. Frankie then came out from behind Aaron. Midori then noticed Luna, standing by her car as she watched all of them.

"There's my ride home. Bye." whispered Midori.

She turned back to Luna and walked over to her.

"What was that all about?" asked Luna.

"I'll tell you in the car." responded Midori as she entered the car.

Luna nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. She started up the car and began driving away.

"So, tell me what happened." spoke Luna, still keeping her eyes on the road.

Kenny sat in the bleachers with a few of his classmates, as the watch Coach Faaren yell at the other players.

"Do you think we're going to win against Coral?" asked Stan.

"With Coach yelling at us like this, we'll probably be winning for the sake of living." responded Kenny.

Stan had a grey beanie covering his messy hair. He was also wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. To complete the outfit he wore black Converse.

Kenny was wearing a black t-shirt. He had pitch black jeans and bright red Converse. Kenny was also wearing a grey sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Coral people are such bastards." scoffed Stan. "Their cheerleaders are pretty fine though."

"The only people we've met from their school are the football players and the cheerleaders." reminded Kenny. "We don't know if all of them are bastards."

"Well, either way, I have little respect for them." stated Stan.

"When is practice over?" asked Kenny.

"Ten minutes." Stan replied, glancing at his wristwatch.

"Great." sighed Kenny.

"Get down here, ladies!" yelled Coach Faaren.

All of the players that were sitting on the bleachers stepped down the steps, and onto the field.

Karen sat in her room sobbing, while tightly hugging her knees. She had her hair into a high pony tail. Karen was wearing a light rosy pink shirt with a black skirt. She had white stockings and black Converse.

She hid under her bed sheets as she cried. After a minute or two of crying, she hopped out of her bed and walked over to her closet. Karen pulled out a light grey book, her diary. She grabbed a pen and began writing.

After writing, she threw the black pen against the wall and stared at the page. Full of scribbles and crossed out worlds. She took a deep breath and heard someone come through the front door. Karen ran into the bathroom and quickly cleaned her face. She forced a smiled and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Kenny wiping off sweat from practicing.

"Hi, Kenny." greeted Karen.

"Hey. How was school?" questioned Kenny.

"It was good." lied Karen.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. He looked at Karen, forcing a smile.

Karen quickly changed the subject, "Are you excited for the game?"

"Not really. Coach has been on our asses ever since the season started." complained Kenny.

"He's just doing that to help you." reassured Karen. "If he didn't yell at you, it'd mean he wouldn't care."

"I guess you're right, but it's still pretty crappy, getting yelled at and all." mumbled Kenny.

Kenny walked into his room. Karen looked around the empty living room, then followed Kenny.

"Can we go out for ice-cream?" asked Karen.

"We went yesterday. You're going to get all fat." teased Kenny.

"Then, can I go hang out with Nikki?" questioned Karen.

"You've been hanging out with Hailey and Nikki a lot, is something going on?" asked Kenny.

Karen bit her lip and looked around the room, "No, I just like hanging out with them."

"Are you sure there isn't-" began Kenny.

"Bye!" exclaimed Karen, running out of the room.

Kenny heard the front door open, then closed. He sighed and plopped onto his bed. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Nikki saying :

_Dude. Come over. Now._

Kenny's eyes widened and he quickly stood up. He texted back :

_Why?_

After the text sent he exited his house and began running to Nikki's house.

Midori sat at home, eating ice cream from the bucket while watching television.

She was wearing a blue t-shirt with the numbers '11' on it, both front and back. She had white leggings with black crosses all over them. Her hair was tied into a bun and had winged eyeliner framing her dark brown eyes.

She felt her phone vibrate, and quickly picked it up, nearly dropping the ice cream. As she licked the frozen treat, she read a text from Parker :

_Midori, come to the park now! Something insane is going on!_

Midori squinted her eyes at the text and replied :

_But I'm watching TV. Say Yes to the Dress is on._

_I don't care! Hurry!_

Midori rolled her eyes and put the bucket on the coffee table. She stood up and put laced up her grey combat boots. While holding her phone, she opened the door and exited the apartment.

Midori arrived at the park and it looked normal. She looked around and saw children playing while their mothers or fathers watched them. She looked around, confused. Midori glanced at her phone, seeing no new texts. She was then blinded by two hands. Midori froze.

"Parker?" questioned Midori.

Midori then saw the park again. She turned around and saw Parker. He was wearing a black sweater with grey jeans. He also had black Converse and a white beaded necklace.

"There's nothing going on in the park, except for kids tripping and bruising their knees." stated Midori.

Parker remained silent and bit his lip. Midori raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Was that just an excuse for us to go on a date?" asked Midori.

"Sorry." apologized Parker.

"You didn't really have to fake it." reassured Midori. "I would've said 'yes' if it was just a simple hang out."

Parker frowned, and then smiled.

"So, is this a hang out or a date?" Midori questioned.

"It's just, hanging out." snickered Parker.

"Good, I would've left if you said otherwise." chuckled Midori.

"Well, let's go!" exclaimed Parker, grabbing Midori's hand.

Parker began dragging Midori across a dark stoned pathway leading to the woods.

After a few minutes of walking, the found a small lake, full of fishes. The two saw a few children with their parents, feeding the fishes.

"So, we're gonna feed fishes?" asked Midori.

Parker directed Midori to turn around with his eyes. Midori spun around and she saw a small entrance. There was a banner above some hedges saying, "Go into the maze alone, whoever you find first is the way to go home."

"That's cheesy." stated Midori.

"Let's do it!" cheered Parker, running in.

Midori waited for several seconds, then slowly entered the maze. She walked around seeing light colored rose petals on the floor.

_This is so stupid._ thought Midori.

After a few minutes of walking she began getting annoyed.

"Parker!" called out Midori. "This isn't funny how the hell do I get out?!"

There was no response. Midori rolled her eyes and continued walking. She then saw Parker. Parker was sitting down, texting.

"Parker!" yelled Midori.

Parker dropped his phone on the grey concrete floor. He froze and stared at his phone. Midori walked over and picked up his phone. She wiped off the dirt, then pushed the power button.

"It still works." reassured Midori, glaring.

"Thank the Lord! Mary, Jesus, and Joseph, hallelujah!" Parker preached.

"Can we just leave now?" giggled Midori.

"I'm guessing you didn't read the fine print on the banner." Parker thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" questioned Midori.

"Kiss." commanded Parker, stepping closer.

"Please don't touch me." pleaded Midori.

Parker slightly smiled and walked closer. Midori tightened her hands into fists. Parker then leaned in and kissed her, tenderly on the lips. Midori's fists slowly loosened. Parker then stopped and pulled away. Midori's face was a bright red.

"There was no fine print was there?" asked Midori.

Parker shook his head and smiled. Midori frowned, then smiled.

"Let's just get out of here, okay?" suggested Midori.

"Yeah." agreed Parker. "But, want to go hang out again at the football game?"

"Why?" questioned Midori.

"It's better than going to that lame dance, right?" chuckled Parker.

"I guess you're right. Okay, I'll go," said Midori.

Parker smiled and put his arm around Midori's shoulder. Midori smiled and the two began walking, hoping to find their way out of the maze.

Kenny arrived at Nikki's house and knocked on the door. Nikki opened the door and pulled Kenny inside. She then shut the door behind her and looked at Kenny with a worried expression.

Nikki had her dirty blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. She had dark eyeliner and black eye shadow around her light brown eyes. She was wearing an ocean breeze coloured t-shirt with high waisted stonewash shorts. She also had blue and white stockings, going up to her knees.

"What's up?" asked Kenny.

"Your girlfriend, Jasslyn, she likes Cody." stated Nikki.

"What?" questioned Kenny.

"You heard me," said Nikki.

Hailey then came out from another room, holding a plastic plate with glass cups on top that had lemon tea within them. Karen was trotting behind her.

"Told you she was an ass." spoke Hailey, walking up to them. "Tea?"

Kenny shook his head. Nikki walked over to her light blue couch and sat down. Hailey sat next to her while holding the plate of tea. Karen sat in a dark blue arm chair. Kenny stood next to the light blue couch.

"She told me she liked my brother," began Hailey, "then she begged for me not to tell."

"But luckily, sneaky sneaky Hailey was there eavesdropping." chuckled Hailey.

"So, what do I break up with her?" asked Kenny.

"Of course!" exclaimed Hailey. "What are you gonna stay with her?!"

"I don't know! It's just, I've never really broken up with anyone." sighed Kenny. "It's always me getting broken up with."

"I'll be by your side if you want." offered Hailey.

"Me too." agreed Nikki.

"I guess. I'll break up with her tomorrow then." announced Kenny.

"Hallelujah!" yelled Hailey.

A day passed. It was time for the game. Midori ran into her room and quickly removed her makeup, then reapplied it.

"Okay. Midori, don't fuck this up." Midori told herself. "If you do, you're a fucking idiot."

Midori grabbed her black and white striped laced sweater and put it over a white tank top. She put on light blue shorts and her black combat boots. Midori walked into the bathroom and combed her hair. She grabbed her phone and ran outside her room.

"Luna, Alex, I'm going to a game! Bye!" yelled Midori as she ran out.

Kenny waited in the locker room. He sat on a bench next to Stan and Cartman.

"Dude this game is gonna be kick ass." spoke Cartman.

"I don't really care about the game, I'm more excited about the after party." stated Stan.

"Yeah we'll probably play so hard Coral's cheerleaders will bang us instead of them." chuckled Cartman.

"Don't jinx it fat boy." warned Stan.

"I'm not fa-" began Cartman.

"Let's go!" yelled Coach Faaren. "Hustle! Hustle!"

Every boy in the locker room stood up and began walking out to the field. As they walked through the small hallway, cheerleaders began wishing them luck.

Midori sat in the bleachers with Parker sitting next to her.

"So what school are we going against?" asked Midori, turning to Parker.

"South." replied Parker.

"South..?" asked Midori.

"Yeah. South Park High." stated Parker.

Midori looked back onto the field and watched as the football players began to walk out. She saw familiar faces.

"There's Clyde.." whispered Midori. "Token, Craig, and Cartman.."

"Uh, what?" asked Parker.

Midori then saw Kenny walk out. Her eyes widened and she began shifting in her seat.

"Kenny." spoke Midori.


End file.
